Mowgli's Hypnotic Heat
by senshi05
Summary: Kaa has captured Mowgli again... but to help him deal with Shanti in an unusual act of generosity. By imparting his hypnotic abilities onto the man-cub, Kaa has granted Mowgli the power to make his crush get down on her knees where she belongs like a genie. However, also like a genie, the sadistic serpent sees a great opportunity for amusement, revenge and nourishment all in one...
1. Friends In High Places

**Mowgli finds an unexpected mentor in Kaa the Snake as he learns just how to deal with the fairer sex with Shanti as an unwilling demonstration.  
**

* * *

**Mowgli's Hypnotic Heat** by senshi05

Cover Art by sketchesnsmut on DeviantArt

_Chapter 1: Friends In High Places_

Mowgli stormed through the Jungle after his latest run-in with Shanti and had the most furious expression on his face. It was all he could do to keep himself from doing something to his crush that he'd surely regret, especially in the Man Village of all places. He was so busy hung up over how to put that girl-cub in her place that he failed to notice the scaly tail slithering out from a bush and wrapping around both of his ankles, causing him to trip forth towards the hard ground.

However, Mowgli's face doesn't hit the dirt as he'd expected once the scaly tail lifted him up by the ankle and coiled around his legs more for a better grip. The man-cub found himself rising up into the air towards the tree branch and saw that the coils were wrapping him up to his lioncloth. His arms were free enough to try and pry off the coils in his stubbornness only for his arms to be quickly pinned to his sides as the reptilian tail wrapped up his torso right up to his shoulders.

Mowgli could barely budge within the cocoon of coils hanging him upside down, gritting his teeth as he vainly tried anyways. He didn't stop until he finally saw his captor lowering his head from the tree and was barely surprised to find a playful smirk slathered across Kaa's face. "Sssomebody'sss in quite the bad mood today," he chuckled, the man-cub despising his mocking gaze. "Ssssorry, I already had quite the meal earlier today so it'd sssseem that you're a late for lunch."

"Then lemme go, you oversized earthworm!" Mowgli spat back at Kaa, earning himself another condescending chuckle from the constrictor. "Come now, man-cub," the rock python cooed as he moved his cheek up to the young boy's cheek like they were best buddies, "there'sss no need to be foulmouthed." His eyes began to produce his infamous hypnotic rings of color but in subtle ways as they made contact with Mowgli. "I know how difficult a female can be to deal with."

Mowgli's furious facade fades upon blushing bright red. "W-who said anything about girls?" he nearly stammered, trying to keep up his glare much to Kaa's clear amusement. "Well, your little loincloth doesssn't exxxactly leave much to the imagination," Kaa hissed haughtily, shifting the coils around the man-cub's pelvic region back and forth. Mowgli's glare faded once more as he felt the scales stroking the erection he hoped nobody would notice, his blush even brighter.

"I'm guesssssing it'ssss that temptresssss who lured you away from the Jungle," Kaa estimated, still maintaining his eye contact to lowkey mesmerize Mowgli. "Her body'ssss quite provocative to ssssay the very leasssst but it'd sssseemsss her attitude issss in need of adjusssstment." He could still remember his own close encounter with Shanti, recalling how promising her delicious figure looked. Far be it from him to blame Mowgli for his shamelessness with his imagination.

"It'll take more than an 'adjustment' to make that bitch tolerable," Mowgli snarled, trying to ignore Kaa stroking his stiff shlong as he recalled why he was really angry. "Honestly, you break one single rule or try to have a little fun and she's nagging my ears off like it's her job or something." He couldn't have realized that Kaa's subtle hypnotism was making him a bit more inclined to talk with the evil serpent. "She's so demanding and headstrong that I just want to slap her silly."

"Well, why don't you jussst do it then?" Kaa asked, enjoying Mowgli's rantings and ravings. "A real man-cub ssssuch asss yoursssself sssshouldn't be taking ssssuch impudencccce from a tomboyish girl-cub." He was keen to stroke his prey's male ego in order to make his hypnosis more effective. "Yessss, the one true purpossssse for a mouth like her'ssss issss to deliver you pleassssure while down on her kneesss and cccccertainly not to order you about like sssssome child."

"Sadly, striking a girl is taboo in the Man Village whether she has it coming or not," Mowgli groaned, rolling his eyes at such a double standard. "Even then, it'd take your hypnosis to make Shanti anything less than the Grade-A bitch she really is." He couldn't help but smirk as such a mental image. Shanti with wide open eyes filled with rings of color and a dopey smile spread across her face. "I mean, it's not as though you can actually teach me how to put her under some spell."

"Well, I wouldn't ssssay I'd teaccch you," Kaa hissed eagerly, seeing that his chance has come sooner than expected. "More like I'd give it to you like ssso." He increased his hypnotic gaze and put his colorful rings on full display as they spilled right out from his eyes. Seeing Mowgli's eyes reflect them back at him was a nostalgic blast from the past, his mouth agape and everything. "With thissss, you'll receive a copy of my powerssss from me jussst asss I had from my mentor."

Mowgli found himself hooked by the familiar sight of Kaa's hypnotic stare but felt... strange. He was fully aware of everything despite how Kaa's colorful peepers gave him that sense of bliss they were oh-so infamous for. "Onccce you have that girl-cub under your thrall, sssshe'll be the obedient future wife that any would kill for." The man-cub felt more than a little skeptical as to why a frequent predator of his would do him a solid but the promises he spoke of were too tempting.

"All you must do," Kaa hissed as he slowly loosened his grip on Mowgli, "issss trusssst in me..." Sure enough, the man-cub slipped straight out of his coils and dropped down into a nearby bush that softened his fall but not by much. The sadistic serpent enjoyed how his prey laid there with his mind attempted to recollect itself and was delighted to spot Shanti walking up along the Jungle path, calling out for Mowgli angrily. "Ladiesss and gentlemen, it'ssss sssshowtime."

* * *

**Something of an alternate route to my Kruelity series where Kaa is in a more playful mood like a chaotic genie who grants wishes but at the expense of his own master. Mowgli better enjoy himself while he can once he has Shanti as everybody's dream girl. Admit it. Y'all would kill to be in his position too.**


	2. The Girl-Cub Of His Dreams

**Shanti gets on Mowgl's last nerve and triggers his new abilities, allowing him to put her under. Like the perfect wife, Shanti does just as she's told.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Girl-Cub Of His Dreams  
_

"I don't know what's worse," a woozy Mowgli heard in Shanti's demanding voice as his dizziness began to wear off. "You blowing off your chores just to lay about in the dangerous Jungle or that you just stomped away from me like a big baby." He started to finally make out the teenage girl-cub's furious expression with her big breasts drawing his attention. "I see you've been productive in your own way at least." The man-cub noticed her glare beginning to shift upwards.

Mowgli blushed bright red upon finding himself pitching a tent, his boner bulging within the confines of his loincloth. He wouldn't admit it to himself or anybody alive but the scaly grind of Kaa's coils really turned him on and not just when it was against his pelvic regions. The man-cub scrambled to cover his shame with both his hands frantically only to tumble out of the bush like a real klutz. He was tasting dirt within the second but was grateful the landing spared his erection.

"What I do is none of your beeswax," Mowgli indignantly retorted as he shot back up onto his feet, glaring daggers at the scowling Shanti. "What I don't do is this cleaning or collecting water like some girl." The offended look on Shanti's mug was priceless in and of itself. "Well, I don't do babysitting," Shanti shot back at the man-cub, "but I guess that somebody has to change your diaper." She quickly grabbed Mowgli by the ear and dragged him back towards the Man Village.

Mowgli gritted his teeth as he tried to keep from stumbling while letting Shanti pull him off much to his growing ire. "You know, you'd have better luck with boys if you weren't such a bossy bitch," he spat back, leering at her rather round rump out of spite. "Shame such a sweet ass is wasted on that poor attitude." His heightened emotional state suddenly invoked a rather familiar sensation within him and has his vision filled with colorful rings. Much like Kaa's hypnotic peepers.

At that moment, Mowgli saw Shanti shoot her scowl right back at her after finally had enough. "If it isn't you boys always peaking at my body, it's the whole dumb village seeing my only worth as one of your future wives," she laid into him while still pulling him by the ear. "I'm more than a pair of... big tits... or some... sweet... ass..." He began to see her scowl shifting to a more surprised expression as her words slowed to a stop and her arms dropped, freeing his ear at last.

Mowgli could hardly believe his own eyes as Shanti's began to overflow with the same kind of colorful rings that his were putting out, reflecting them pulsation for pulsation. He kept eye contact as he moved his head in a circle-like motion and saw how she mimicked him exact with her mouth going all agape. There was no doubt about it. He actually managed to hypnotize somebody. Not just anybody either. It was the otherwise stubborn-as-a-mule Shanti being put deep under.

Mowgli felt an immense satisfaction just looking at Shanti's entranced expression. She had been nothing but an earful lately with no apparent off-switch for her bossy britches. Despite this, Mowgli couldn't deny how much of a hard-on he had for her fine figure and wished that she had a more... desirable personality that complimented such sexiness. Yet here she was, slack jawed and willing to obey any of his commands. Kaa really had done Mowgli a legit solid this time around.

With no other villagers around, Mowgli smirked with a new sense of confidence and put on the airs of a playboy. "For once, we're on the exact same page," he said in his attempt at being suave like Baloo, maintaining eye contact with Shanti. "You are more than just big tits with a sweet ass." He proceeded to saunter towards the girl-cub and cupped his left hand under her chin like she was his pet. "You are also a big mouth who has yet to learn how to put it to proper use."

"For one thing," Mowgli said sinisterly, caressing Shanti's smooth cheeks, "you'd look a lot more pretty if you gave a little smile once in a while." He could see the infamous grin beginning to form on her face, remembering just how silly Bagheera's was long ago. "Be a lot more perky and you'll find that it feels better than ordering others about." He could sense that her mind was seconds from falling under his thrall and tried to make it last. "All you must do... is trust in me..."

PING!

A slight ringing noise briefly sounded in Mowgli's mind when Shanti's smile widened into the goofiest grin that he had ever seen. She had finally submitting to him. Mowgli could feel his erection stiffening as he drank in the silly smile slathered across the girl-cub's face, her expression of mindlessness seeming oddly erotic. The man-cub couldn't deny that seeing a strong willed tomboy being reduced to a grinning goofball was arousing in how much power he had over her.

"That's a good girl," Mowgli quipped with a near sneer, all too eager to really take Shanti for a test run before the really good stuff. "Now that I've put you in a better mood, maybe you can return the favor for a real man like myself." He stepped back a bit before pulling down his loincloth's front and letting his boner bob out in making a bulging salute, Shanti's grinning expression directed at it like it was a birthday present. "Go down on your knees and do what bitches do best."

Shanti sank down onto her knees as she brought her mouth near the tip of Mowgli's boner and was too deep in her state of bliss to consider otherwise. With Mowgli's enthrallment, the girl-cub felt like she was becoming a proper woman by performing this service for the one she held secret affection for. She opened her mouth and didn't hesitant to wrap her lips around the man-cub's erection. The musty favor she tasted as she slurped it like a noodle was just too heavenly.

The wave of erotic ecstasy washed over Mowgli as he leaned his head back and shut his eyes, his mouth agape in a smile. Shanti's mouth sucking on his boner like an ice cube as she bobbed her head up and down across the shaft delivered the best feeling of pleasure that his body became immersed in. Just by feeling it, the man-cub could tell how dedicated she was in making sure her technique was to her man's liking. He suspected that he wasn't the girl-cub's first time out.

Clenching his fists, Mowgli could feel himself close to climaxing within the moment and was determined to make the most of it. "Feels better, doesn't it now?" he grunted, looking down at Shanti. "Giving a real man a good time rather than trying to act like one." Seeing her hard at work with her unblinking, colorful eyes only made him stiffen even further than he'd expected. Such... loyalty. "Being the perfect wife doesn't sound like such a bad thing once you've know your place."

Biting his lips, Mowgli grabbed hold of Shanti's cheeks as she went down the shaft and held her there. "And like the perfect wife, you'll swallow every last drop of my seed," he declared as he climaxed, his cock firing shots of semen straight into Shanti's mouth and down her throat. "That's it," he grunted with a sneer, "Take it allllll in." The girl-cub's colorful eyes widened as she made a muffled moan and began gulping down Mowgli's overwhelming cum with no way to pull out.

Cum spurted out of Shanti's nostrils in an almost comical fashion before Mowgli's large load began to lessen, the man-cub letting out the biggest sigh of sexual satisfaction. This beat masturbating by a mile wide margin. He looked down as he let go of Shanti's puffy cheeks and enjoyed the sight of her gulping down the excess. She pulled away to reveal his boner slathered in semen and saliva along with her goofy grin that had said mixture dribbling down her chin like a toddler.

As Mowgli smiled down at her with a faux-proud demeanor, Kaa had smiling at them from behind thick bushes and knew he had found what he was looking for...

* * *

**A meager blowjob may seem total weaksauce for now but it's only the prelude to something far more spicy as Mowgli learns to embrace his kinkiness...**


	3. Mowgli's New Mentor

**Kaa mentors Mowgli in the way of the Jungle that both Bagheera and Baloo had held out on him, showing him power one can wield over another.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Mowgli's New Mentor_

Mowgli's chest heaved heavily from how spent he was from this one blowjob and looked down at the spellbound Shanti. The girl-cub's smile had semen and saliva dribbling down her chin as she looked up at her master and gave him a rather eager expression like a wolf cub silently yearning for her parent's approval. Mowgli could only smile back in a rather faint demeanor as his climaxing drained a whole lot of his passion in the heat of the moment. Doubts entered his brain.

There was the natural guilt of making Shanti do this against her free will that floated around Mowgli's head. Sure, he had wanted to take out his frustration with the bitchy tomboy but this felt like crossing a major line. Part of him feared that his spell would have a weird effect on the girl-cub and make her realize the truth. He wouldn't just be in hot water with the village elders, he'd be cooked alive. That wasn't even considering if the likes of Baloo or Bagheera caught him.

"Dear man-cub," a voice hissed sympathetically, making Mowgli jump in fright. "We're not getting cold feet now, are well?" He swung around to find Kaa's face almost two inches away from his face, his signature slimy smirk slathered all over his smug mug. "I-I-I was just savoring the moment," the man-cub stammered in an attempt to save face. "My first time really took it out of me, not gonna lie..." He stuffed his dripping dong back into his loincloth and ignored the discomfort.

Kaa sniggered as he back away ever so slightly. "I know that it all ssssseemssss rather troubling," he hissed with an almost mocking expression of empathy. "You feel ever sssso guilty in sssstripping away ssssomebody'ssss free will and know that your mentorssss would never approve." He enjoyed the guilty look on Mowgli's face as though he was caught stealing the last piece of fruit. "I felt thisss sssenssse of ssshame at firssst myssself sso you're not alone in thissss."

"W-who's ashamed of what?" Mowgli insisted with a furious blush, despising how Kaa was reading him like a book. "That bitch got what was coming to her." He couldn't help but look behind him to find the girl-cub still sitting with her legs folded and still maintaining that silly smile in her entrancement. He really hated her nasty attitude and how she seemed keen to be like a man in assertiveness. Part of him felt guilty all as another part strongly insisted he was doing her a favor.

"Yessss, that'ssss it," Kaa hissed, hoping to coaxed the latter part of his new pupil. "Ssssshe made the folly of dissssresssspecting you and never recognizzzing your manhood." He brought his up next to Mowgli's head, his right cheek to the man-cub's left cheek. "With my power, sssshe will practically worssship the very ground you walk on if you ssso choossse and you'll get away free of any conssssquencessss." He couldn't help but also enjoy the sight of Shanti's silliest smile.

Mowgli gulped hard as he felt his sticky boner stiffening up again. All he'd have to do was make sure she didn't remember how he controlled her mind at all. She wouldn't suspect a thing and he'd be able to have his way with her whenever they were alone. "Don't tell me you're sssssettling for a meager blowjob," Kaa hissed playfully into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "I know you've alwayssss wanted to have that voluptuoussss body of her'ssss all to yourssssself."

Mowgli had always had his eyes drawn to Shanti's big breasts and how her shirt seemed too short to contain the two of them, a ploy by her mother to attract boys. Looking down at the kneeling girl-cub, her boobs somehow looked bigger as he saw the inviting cleavage from up above. Concentrating to produce the colorful rings, he made eye contact with the entranced damsel and began strengthening his thrall over her before giving his next orders. Kaa smiled sinisterly.

"Now that'sssss more like it..."

"Stand up and remove your shirt," Mowgli stated, his boner rising along with his previous eagerness. "I want to those terrific tits on full display." Within one second, Shanti stood up straight as he legs unfolded and lifted her up to her master's eye level. The goofy grin remained stretched across her face as she proceed to pull off her shirt. The man-cub can only grin himself upon seeing the big breasts bounce out from underneath as his bitch tossed her garment away.

Shanti made her boobs jiggle like jello as she grabbed them from underneath and pushed them up in hope that Mowgli would be pleased by their size. His own happiness was what she lived for. Indeed, Mowgli was beaming a horny smile along with Kaa. "It'd be rather rude to ignore ssssuch an invitation, wouldn't you agree?" the perverted python hissed into his pupil's ear. Needless to say, the man-cub couldn't resist reaching out and pressing his palms against each breast.

Mowgli couldn't keep himself from grabbing more of Shanti's buxom busom and rubbing his greasing palms all over them, his fingers gripping like spider legs. The girl-cub's grin briefly disappeared as she moaned with his mouth agape in response to getting her boobs groped but it soon returns once she gets another look at his eyes. The man-cub had always fantasized how soft boobs would be based on what the village men would describe but this exceeded expectations.

"Ssssso ssssoft, aren't they?" Kaa hissed sensually, enjoying Mowgli smooshing Shanti's boobies together. "And jusssst look at how happy you're making her." The man-cub could hear his bitch giggling as though getting felt up wasn't something she'd slap him silly over. "Sssshe wasss such a fusssssy brat before but you're becoming the man sssshe'ssss needed." He could tell that he was stroking his ego by how his pupil groped the breasts with the ferocity of Shere Khan.

"I'd wager you know how to make her even happier..."

As if Kaa had hypnotized him with words alone, Mowgli shifted his grip on Shanti's breasts to hold them by their sides and shoved his faces straight in between them. He could feel their softness embrace him and even teased his bitch by pinching her nipples, moving his head about so he could rub it all into his face. The feeling was indescribable as he came a little. The girl-cub moaned in her erotic bliss, feeling her master's motorboating and titty twisters, enhancing her trance.

"Ssssuch boldnessssss," Kaa hissed with genuine admiration, enjoying how Mowgli unleashed the lecher inside of him. "Thissss issss sssomething you've been dreaming of for a very long time, you little pervert." He moved his head in to really get a look at the man-cub using Shanti's breasts as his own loofahs like in the bath, finding himself aroused. "If you had to die, I'd imagine you'd wanna go out being ssssmothered by ssssuch a ssssupple pair of large breasssstssss..."

Mowgli could only agree as he found it hard to breath pressing his face against two terrific titties and was actually turned on by it. The man-cub was unaware of how Kaa constricting and strangling him contributed to such a kink. He could only fantasizing about Shanti pressing his head up to her breasts with her palms lovingly and smothering him in a fit of passion, showing her affection underneath all that bossy attitude. With his powers, such a dream wasn't far from reality.

Kaa's sinister smile only radiated more evil as he saw Mowgli embracing the predator within...

* * *

**Mowgli's fallen further and further as Kaa continues to plant the seeds for his inner pervert to sprout out from in full force.**


	4. My Anaconda Most Certainly Does

**Mowgli makes like a pirate and eagerly plundering Shanti's bouncy booty like a man named Betty. However, Kaa has far more steamy ideas...  
**

* * *

_Chapter 4: My Anaconda Most Certainly Does...  
_

Mowgli pulled his face out from Shanti's tits and took in precious air like he just finished deep sea diving without gear. He established eye-contact with Shanti once more with his hypnotic stare in effect and could sense an extra amount of bliss behind that goofy grin. As if being groped perversely really turned her on like some kind of secret slut. Kaa's words were starting to get into his head more as he considered that he was bringing out the side of Shanti she held out on.

"A man-cub'ssss aroussssal around a female'ssss big breassstsss alwayssss intriguessss me," Kaa hissed contemplatively as Mowgli backed away from Shanti. "I ssssupposssse it'sssss their maternal nature that givessss young malesss an deepsssseated yearning for how they were raissssed." He found both his eyes drawn to the girl-cub's large pair and how jiggly they were. "Then again, who am I to judge a horny adolesssent who only knowsss what his libido desssiress?"

"All I know is that I gotta make a call," Mowgli bantered back, smirking at the pun he was about to drop. "A booty call, that is." His hypnotic gaze fixed itself upon Shanti's eye once again while Kaa roll his eyes at the man-cub's adorable attempt at quips. "Drop your skirt and stick out your butt for the Jungle to see." His boner twitched with excitement as he saw the girl-cub turning around and pulling down her skirt, bending over to give him a good look at her big buttocks.

The skirt dropped to around Shanti's ankles as she leaned forward to let her fine fanny be front and center of Mowgli's attention. The man-cub drank in the sight of two perfectly round mounds with the smoothest skin, complimented by his blushing bitch smiling back at him. His pleasure was her true purpose in life. He couldn't help but move forward to kneel down and grab each cheek to see how they jiggled like her titties. Such an erotic experience just had to be savored.

Kaa chuckled as he saw Mowgli rubbing his face cheeks against Shanti's butt cheeks in order to enjoy them fully. "I suppose if breassstsss are maternal and more pure in their child-rearing nature," he speculated as he aimed his own hypnotic gaze at the already susceptible Shanti, "then buttssss are naughty and almost hypnotic by their sssssexual nature." He smirked as he put his trick into action. "Of coursssse, man-cub, there isss a particular caveat to big bottomsss."

"PFFFFFTTTT!" Shanti's buttocks loudly blasted right into Mowgli's face.

Mowgli cringed as the stink shot right up his nostrils and tried to cover his face from any more of it. Whatever Shanti ate was rank and making Mowgli nauseous enough to fall over onto his back, the poor man-cub just barely keeping consciousness. "Ssssit on hissss facccce, dear girl-cub," he heard Kaa's voice in his all too recognizable sinister tone of voice. However, he didn't have time to ponder over it as he saw Shanti backing her fat ass down and planting right on his face.

Mowgli's cry became muffled in an instant when Shanti's divine derriere pressed down on his head and engulfed his entire face with how large it was. He was blind and could only feel the girl-cub's glutes as she physically rubbed it in. He manages to reach his hands over to each butt cheek and grab each one in hopes of pushing her off but it felt like pressing against the ground itself. Slapping them only made them jiggle like jelly with little reaction from her aside from a giggle.

The only source of air Mowgli could inhale was stinky gas from Shanti's unpleasant flatulence but the suffocation was soon starting to set in and make his lungs beg for proper oxygen. His legs kicked the air before slowing down in his woozy state. He knew that he had to push the girl-cub's big bottom off of his mouth and nose but part of him held back. A part that found this very situation shockingly erotic, the man-cub could feel his boner really poking out from his loincloth.

Kaa sniggered with the utmost mischief as he moved his head down to get a good look at Mowgli's plight. There he was, the top of his black-haired head sticking out from beneath Shanti's huge ass with his hands groping each buttocks in trying to push it off. He relished the way that the girl-cub rubbed the Jungle boy's buried face slowly but surely with her gigantic glutes and how the lucky lad made the occasional muffled cry for help. It was everything the snake desired.

"To think that the famed man-cub would meet his untimely end thissss way," Kaa hissed directly down at Mowgli, hoping to enhance the embarrassment. "Hisss own faccce buried beneath the big booty of a feeble female, the very one that you had previoussssly made into your bitch." He simply couldn't keep himself from laughing at his pupil's humiliation. "You ssssurvived myssself, King Louie and Ssssshere Khan all just to be ssssmothered under thisss weak-minded damssssel."

Mowgli felt Kaa's laughing cutting deep and estimated that this is what the sadistic serpent wanted this whole time. He could've strangled him to death in his coils but letting her crush do him in with her big butt was clearly so much more satisfying, especially in retribution for all the humiliating ways the man-cub dealt with him. The worst of it really was how Shanti had been turned on him and made into his undoing after how she had been made into his obedient bitch before.

Mowgli stuck out his tongue in an attempt to tickle Shanti and get some amount of leverage only to stick it in her neather-regions, getting a lustful moan from the girl-cub. Her rear ceased its rubbing as Mowgli proceeded to eat Shanti out more and push her fat fanny away, grossed out by the taste but grateful for being able to breath through his nose at least. Sure enough, she toppled over forward with her left cheek to the dirt and her bouncy booty stuck out in the air.

Mowgli stood up straight after gasping in plenty of air but found his relief turning to disdain upon hearing Kaa's guffawing. "Not many malessss are too willing to go down on their matessss," the perverted python hissed with genuine admiration, "but perhapssss you'd get a, erm, tasssste for it down the line." Mowgli glared daggers at the sinister snake for acting as though he wasn't out to kill him by means of a beautiful bitch's big behind, folding his arms like a stern parent.

"Oh, alright, I musssst confessss that ssssseeing your facccce buried beneath ssssuch a big butt was sssatissssfying for myssself," Kaa sighed with a fake tone of remorse. "Of coursssse, I can ssssee it wassss quite ssssatisssfying for yourssself asss well." He had his tail slither up to stroke Mowgli's boner ever so slightly and made the man-cub jump back in surprise. "For all your talk about making the girl-cub your bitch, it'd sssseem you're fond of being the bitch yourself."

Mowgli blushed bright red as his arousal was made plan as day by Kaa. Whether or not the serpent was helping him, it was clear that this was all one big show to him and he was in the director's seat. "Perhapssss you feel the need to, erm, reassssert yoursssself assss the one in control," Kaa slyly rather suggested, motioning his head back towards the dazed and confused Shanti still laying on the ground. "Perhapsssss it'ssssss that time you truly became a real man, cub."

Mowgli looked at how Shanti was still entranced but more out of sorts rather than blissed out. Her butt looked especially round and jiggly with how it was high up in the air. Almost as if it was a silent invitation for the man-cub to finally reach home plate. He took one step after the other as if the divine derriere itself had him under its thrall and drawing him in like a fly to a garbage pile. Imagining all the times Shanti bossed him around only helped him get more into the moment.

* * *

**Don't lie. Mowgli's living the dream and y'all know it.**


	5. A Rumble In The Jungle

**Mowgli soon proceeds to Kaa's final test in making his wet dream a reality and dominates the submission Shanti like a predator with his prey.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 5: A Rumble In The Jungle_

Mowgli slipped his lioncloth off completely to display his budging boner for all to see and grabbed hold of Shanti's bubble butt, getting harder with each grope of such soft mounds. With her face down in the dirt and her rear in the air, it was almost like she was unconsciously begging for the man-cub to screw her like a wolf in extreme heat. A devious grin formed upon his face as he gripped the girl-cub's wide hips and proceeded to plunge his big cock deep into her very being.

Shanti's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as feeling Mowgli penetrating her really got her attention and made her look back up at her master. The man-cub slowly began pumping his erection in and out of her as he cast his hypnotic gaze down upon his bitch and reinforced his thrall upon her through her right eye alone. Her goofy grin returned as she let out her most lustful moan and allowed the steady pounding of her pussy enrich this entranced experience of eroticism.

Kaa cast a lecherous gaze upon the human mating ritual, aroused by how Shanti's fat fanny jiggled whenever Mowgli's pelvic region slammed into it. Perhaps what was most pleasing was how vicious the man-cub's grin looked. It was just like that of a born predator's with the way he took great pleasure in exerting his power over his prey. The python could never forget that first taste of power thanks to his hypnotic gaze and neither would his pupil from what he had seen.

Mowgli was indeed relishing every moment as he gradually sped up in thrusting his big dick into Shanti and began moving his hands away from her hips. Biting his lip, he grabbed hold of the girl-cub's breasts and had her front lifted up in squeezing the supple pair. The man-cub's bitch moaned in pure bliss as she then leaned on her fore-arms like a wolf and allowed her master to lean forth while smacking his crotch against her glutes, still keeping eye contact with each other.

"You've always prattled on about..." Mowgli began talking down to Shanti while panting from the thrusts growing in speed, "about not being like other girls." His hypnotic gaze grew closer to Shanti's right eye. "About defying what the village saw you as and being real nasty about it." He could feel himself about to reach his limit but held on to make it last. "Yet here you are, begging me to dominate you like a tiger." He gritted his teeth. "Deep down, you wanted this bad."

Shanti just let Mowgli grope and screw her body, his words convincing her that this was truth. "Deep down, you're a girl who loves a real man who knows what he wants and takes it." The way her master overwhelmed her was simply astounding. "A man who shows you just who's really in charge and calling the shots." The girl-cub could only surrendered her entire soul to him, yearning be his bitch if it meant experience a state of bliss like no other. "A man... just... like... me..."

Mowgli and Shanti let out a lengthy moan simultaneously as his boner blasts sticky semen straight into her. He bit his lip into order to make the moment of pure ecstasy last as long as possible and feel his mate's innards clenching up around his erection just as he squeezed her breasts even tighter. Slowly but surely, the man-cub's seed ceased spraying into his bitch while their heated passion began to decrease considerably and their panting began to become more gradual.

Mowgli rose back up to straighten his posture as he pulled out his semen slathered schlong and let it bob in the air briefly. Shanti could only collapse to the hot Jungle floor from the intensity of such a mating with her limbs sprawled across the ground and her bubble butt on full display for all to ogle at. From Kaa's view, the man-cub looked like a predator who had just overwhelmed his prey and let it fall down so it could stew in its defeat. Nothing could make him more pleased.

"Sssshere Khan wassss indeed correct to fear your potential, man-cub," Kaa hissed haughtily, slithering up to Mowgli and coming up to his pupil's right ear. "The way you dominated your prey could rival hissss prowesssss assss well assss my own." He looked down at poor Shanti, knocked out and butt naked while the man-cub still stood up panting while letting what he start to did sink in. "The two of usssss are not ssssso different, esssspecccccially in the way that we mate."

Mowgli began to smirk in a manner all too similar to Kaa's as the sight of Shanti's limp body gave him a real sense of triumph. "I never thought I'd actually agree with you," he began, sounding more sure of himself than ever before, "but I never thought I'd be able to put Shanti in her place and make a woman out of her." Thinking back at how demanding and annoying she was back at the Man Village compared to now almost made his snicker. "Life is just full of surprises, isn't it?"

"Any time sssshe triessss to put you down and order you about," Kaa hissed, already imagining all of the scenarios, "give her one sssstrong look in the eye and remind her of exxxxxactly who'sssss the man around here." He could see the perverted grin forming across Mowgli's face almost as though he's been put under. "Of coursssse," he pondered, "why ssssettle for thissss Plain Jane when you have a village full of other girlsssss ssssecretly yearning for your masssssculinity?"

Mowgli's grin only became more lecherous as he recalled the many kinds of women his village had and closed his eyes to fantasize what he'd do to them. His twitching boner was rising up again when his eyes snapped open and realized something. "Somebody's going to realize that we've been gone for too long," the man-cub began to panic, not knowing just how much time has passed. "I gotta get us back before they even consider looking this way or I'm a real goner."

"For oncccce, I now musssst agree with you," Kaa sighed, knowing how much trouble this would bring upon him as well. "Besssst have the girl-cub redressssss hersssself if sssshe-" However, a most perverse idea crossed his mind when he spoke of her clothes and looked towards his left to see Mowgli mirroring his look of realization. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking, my most naughty ssstudent?" he hissed, soon sharing the grin forming on the man-cub's mug.

* * *

"That girl worries me with that attitude of her's," Shanti's mother sighed to her husband while carrying the basket of fruit over her head. "There's no boy who'd want such a tomboy for a wife." She nearly dropped her basket when her significant reach his right hand over to give her breast an affectionate squeeze, making her blush bright red. "She's just acting out like all teenage girls do," he reassured heartily, "She'll grow out of this phase, especially with the right man."

Shanti's mother smiled affectionately at her husband's usual forwardness. "Hopefully, it's sooner rather than later," she giggled. "I mean, I'd hate to see what sort of stunt she'd pull like..." Her words trained off at the sight of her own daughter walking past them on the main pathway, parading herself naked for all to see. "...that right there..." Her own husband was equally at a loss for words as Shanti made a bold strut past without even a shred of fabric covering her body.

The whole village practically had their eyes drawn to Shanti as she wore nothing but a goofy grin with wide puppy-dog eyes on her face. The adults could only react with abhorrence to such shamelessness, blaming it on the girl's infamous radical preaching of progressiveness. The teenage boys were naturally the ones who took great interest in the way her booty bounced with each bold step and how her breasts jiggled like jello, some tempted to go get some for themselves.

The girls, by contrast, were far more disgusted by Shanti flaunting her tits and ass. They were always envious of her body and how she turned down every boy that wanted to get it on, something a few of them could only hope for such attention. Yet here she was, suddenly showing off what her Mama gave her and all but rubbing it in their faces. "From a total prude to a total slut," one had snidely remarked, speaking for her BFFs. "I honestly don't know what's more insulting."

Mowgli could only enjoy the show with a smirk spread across his face as he skulked about the crowd and made his way toward his home to look like he finished his chores. His boner naturally stiffened by the second each time he got a glimpse of Shanti's bubble butt and bouncing breasts. Another layer of arousal was added by the humiliation the girl-cub was receiving, especially when she came to. She deserved it after how he'd find himself emasculated by her all of the time.

Mowgli had truly became Kaa's disciple whether he knew it or not...

* * *

**The first arc ends as Mowgli decides to relish his new found powers more like the teenage boy he really is, Kaa influencing without even look in the eye. However, as we all know by now, there's always a high price to pay sooner or later. Question is? Just how much are we talking here exactly?  
**


	6. Dance Away

**Shanti's dose of humiliation puts her on chore duty big time as Mowgli revels more in his powers, making a woman out of the tomboy.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Dance Away  
_

Shanti gave out her goofiest grin as the colorful rings poured out from her wide-open eyes and made her strut on forth through the Man Village without a single shred of clothes on her period. She remembered how Mowgli had told her how much the village deserved to see her perfect body from her bouncing breasts to her divine derriere after all of the pleasure they'd both provided him. He'd charmingly claimed that she would just like to show it all off to her friends and family.

Shanti didn't like it. She loved it. As instructed, the girl-cub strut her stuff with every step to make both of her buttocks sway from right to left like big coconuts caught in a tide. She could almost feel them clap silently from how stupidly thick they were. Her posture was consistently straight to have her big breasts stick out as they bounce up and down like were but pillows. Mowgli was generous in sharing her fabulous figure with all of his fellow villagers that she gave it a go.

The appalled looks upon everyone's face as Shanti past them were just expressions of awe to her. They were all speechless when they laid eyes on her naked body just as Mowgli had told her, injecting her with an additional feeling of bliss. She paid no mind to all the catty girl-talk as she knew that they felt insecure about not measuring up. The girl-cub did actually enjoy the sleazy cat-calls from all the boys and the way they leered lecherously at her, flattered by the jeers.

However, the exact moment Shanti recognized her home and began to reach for the doorway... all of the bliss evaporated within the second. The trance worn off fast as she forgot all about what Mowgli ordered of her and allowed her true self to awaken with her eyes back to normal. The girl-cub was baffled to find herself back home after she had only just ventured into the Jungle. It was as though she'd been teleported. It didn't take long to feel all the heat on her skin.

One look down at her naked breasts was enough to send a shock to Shanti's system, the poor girl-cub instinctively crossing her arms across them for cover. Soon, she found that wasn't just topless with her outfit having done a disappearing act. She could hardly comprehend how she became so exposed when the chattering behind her became too hard ignore and got her to swing around in an instant. The amount of people leering at her seemed like really bad nightmare.

At least, Shanti wished it was a nightmare when she saw her mortified mother and furious father march over her way. "I-It's not what you think," she declared to them, stammering in an attempt to keep from freaking out. "Mowgli was blowing off his work like away and I-" she began while turning towards her house just before Mowgli stepped out through the front curtain. "Can't a guy do his chores in peace?" he asked irately before getting a really good look at the girl-cub.

"Well, somebody's finally learned to loosen up a little," Mowgli jeered, never getting tired of Shanti's curvy thickness even after their little date. "I'm guessing this is a reward for all my hard work so far." The look of fury mixed with humiliation was the icing on the cake. "You were such a pain about I barely even left the house." He smirked at her straight in the eye, almost wishing that she knew exactly of the power he held over her. Not that this wasn't a nice treat in any case.

"I saw you leave!" Shanti snapped as she began to storm toward Mowgli, just knowing that this was somehow his handy work. She stopped covering up in her anger with plans to slap the man-cub silly. "Your lazy ass wasn't doing a single thing and somehow you're calling me 'a pain' about-" However, she was stopped by her father grabbing her around the waist and lifting her off the ground. He held the mortified girl-cub underneath his strong right arm as she flailed all about.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing?" Shanti stammered anxiously as her father angrily carried her toward their home like a life-sized dummy. Truth was that she knew exactly what she was in for, having not been carried away like this since she was a child. This manhandling was always the prelude to pain. "Making a proper woman out of you if we're lucky," she heard his practically growl as they passed through the curtain. "And here I thought Mowgli was the real wild child."

Mowgli was tempted to peak in at Shanti's spanking but just listening to her butt getting smacked followed by her whimpering cries wasn't bad either. While the girl-cub's mother disperse the crowd indignantly, he made a mental note to give spanking a shot somewhere down the road and couldn't help imagining himself in there. His bitch spread across his lap and his hand smacking her fine fanny as it jiggled. Hearing her cry as she took her punishment for being such a bad girl.

And that there would be the tip of the iceberg...

* * *

Mowgli strolled right into Shanti's home after going out to get some fruit to snack on and enjoy the gossip floating around the village surrounding a certain streaker. He soon found the girl-cub in question grumbling as she made a squat in front of a tub of water and began cleaning soaked clothes against the washboard. Judging by the big pile of clothes next to her, it didn't take a genius to guess that her folks' punishment didn't just end at getting publicly spanked.

Mowgli leered lecherously at Shanti's big butt sticking out in her squatting position, practically beginning for a fierce fondling. "Seems that spanking made you all swollen," he jeered as he spat a pit straight onto her left buttcheek, making her jolt and yelp at the stinging. "What?" he asked rhetorically, getting the evil eye from the girl-cub when she looked back. "Too soon?" Knowing his powers would handle it, her nasty attitude seemed a tad more endearing than too obnoxious.

Shanti angrily turned away back to scrubbing before she could give her father more incentive to discipline her. "Mom and dad went over to the village elders in order to explain my behavior the best they can," she said with the utmost contempt toward Mowgli, yearning to take her frustrations out on him. "According to their story, I was making some kind of radical female empowerment statement so now I'm here supposedly being taught how to be a so-called proper woman."

"Well, they certainly got my sympathy," Mowgli snidely said, hoping to really push Shanti's buttons. "Facing the big wigs is tough enough but making a real woman out of you?" He threw out a chuckle at the mere thought. "Now that's the real challenge right there." The man-cub could hear her growling like Baloo's belly on a regular basis. "Then again, plenty of us guys love a good challenge like you." He laughed chauvinistically. "Conquering tomboys can be a real victory."

"Gee, that's reassuring," Shanti snarked, not even hiding her irritation. "A bunch of perverts want to make a trophy out of me because I'm not like other girls." She tossed one of Mowgli's loincloth over her shoulder to try hitting him, the man-cub side-stepping out of its range with ease. "And there it is," he snidely remarked, knowing just how to tick the girl-cub off something bad. "You might think your attitude repels all those 'perverts' but we see it as a test if anything."

"One you gremlins will always fail at every time," Shanti declared defiantly. Her angry tone of voice grew by the second even as she kept focused on scrubbing. "No lecher in this village will reduce me to some submissive 'wife' like I'm looking to become a glorified slave." Mowgli smirked in amusement at Shanti's usual female empowerment shpiel while pulling off his loincloth. "That's pretty darn rich coming from you guys, considering that show you put on for everybody here."

Shanti felt the sting of humiliation return in full force before Mowgli rubbed salt in the wound by tossing his loincloth right onto her head perfectly. "You might say you don't get why you did it but that dopey grin spread across your face explained enough," she heard him, his words getting under his skin while grabbing his briefs off of her to her disgust. "Part of you wants a man to grab you for himself and make you into a real woman beneath your cute bitchy tomboy facade..."

Shanti finally had enough as she stood back up in a second and swung around to face Mowgli with her fists balled. "Who in their right mind-" she began before pausing at the shameless sight of Mowgli's boner, the man-cub smirking smugly, "-would willingly allow such a thing?" She turned her blushing scowl away from the erection but still felt the urge to punch it hard any moment now. "I don't know what the hell happened to me but I'm a tomboy whether you like it or not..."

"Are you really though?" Mowgli asked, his smooth tone of voice capturing Kaa's as he stepped forward. "The way I see it, you're all worn out from trying to be this strong and independent girl who doesn't need a man." He took it slow just as a snake would've while triggering his hypnotic gaze just as steadily, seeing Shanti already starting to sneak a few peaks at his boner. "Tired of pushing tradition away when submitting to a man and his desires would be far less taxing."

Shanti's anger finally gotten the best of her as she turned her scowl at Mowgli and looked him straight in the eye. However, she had all but walked into the sly man-cub's trap by becoming hooked by the hypnotic rings of color pulsating from his peepers immediately. Her scowl of anger softened in surprised upon seeing the rhythmic rings and allowed them to reflect perfectly in her own eyes slowly, her mind becoming immersed in an sea of bliss as the Jungle boy came in closer.

"A strong man who goes up and gets the girl for himself," Mowgli almost hissed as he enjoyed how Shanti tried to step back in her growing trance. "One who can bring out the woman out of the most stubborn of tomboys and get her loyalty all for himself." He liked the way she tried to shake her head in refusal and stammered in demanding to know what he's doing to her. "A man... just... like... me." Her color-filled eyes stayed fixed on his as he came up and looked down.

"P-please... Mow... gli..." Shanti tried to get out as her goofy grin began to return and whittle her resistance down to nothing. "I can be that man for you and all your distress will vanish," the man-cub promised as he lifted her head up by the chin and intensified his hypnosis. "All you must do... is trust in me." Within the second, the girl-cub's mind had given into the immense pleasure of the colorful rings and the silly smile spread wide across her face from one cheek to the other.

A soft PING rang in Shanti's mind as she surrendered to the pure bliss that Mowgli was imparting upon her and made her only desire to serve the one she held great affection for. His smirking expression charmed her with such a confidence demeanor and his naked body made her heart race. The way he held her by the chin was so dominating in how he commanded her respect. The tomboyish teenager had transformed right back into a lovesick bimbo she had feared becoming.

"I know that you enjoy making sure the clothes are all clean," Mowgli declared to the smiling Shanti, "and you have done such a good job with your dedication." He cupped his right hand under her chin to puff up her cheeks like she were a little baby while his left snaked closer to her backside. "I'd say that after a trying day like this, we both deserve to... relieve ourselves of all this stress." He slowly pulled down the girl-cub's skirt to expose her ass and steadily fondled it fondly.

"You're proud of this big booty of your's, aren't you?" Mowgli imparted unto Shanti as she blushed bashfully in response to his groping. "The way it swings and jiggles when you walk." He could never get tired of feeling such a supple pair of buttocks even if he tried. "I want you to express that pride of your's to me by doing that dance your mother would practice with you." He tried to keep himself from going straight to the good stuff. Not just yet. "I think you know the one."

Mowgli's left hand traveled down her buttocks in order to have her skirt dropped down past her thick thighs and land around her ankles. He followed this up by grabbing the girl-cub's shirt with his right and swiftly pulling it off over her head, her arms rising by reflex. He stood back to marvel at his bitch's naked body all while she still stretch that silly smile from cheek to cheek. The real her would've beaten him to a pulp by now but then again, maybe this was the real her now.

"Showtime..."

* * *

Mowgli almost felt he was being hypnotized by the way Shanti moved her body while he sat down on the living room sofa. The curtains were all drawn so that it was only him that the girl-cub was performing to and nobody else. He knew that the girl-cub's parents would be out all night getting an earful from the elders but even the risk of them coming home early hardly deterred his desires. The man-cub's boner twitched between his spread legs, clearing doing all the thinking.

The sight of Shanti turning around and swinging her butt to an rhythm known only to her held Mowgli's attention. Her arms swayed and moved above her head not unlike snakes but it was her fine fanny being bounced about that garnered the most appreciation. The man-cub kept himself from going over and groping all he could. Witnessing the girl-cub degrade herself so willingly gave him enough of a hard-on. The longer he'd hold out, the more rewarding the grand finale'd be.

Mowgli remembered peaking on Shanti's mother as she taught her daughter this erotic dance for a festival, a prime opportunity to attract potential husbands. The girl-cub refused to "reduce herself to some lecher's eye candy" but soon complied when threatened with even more water runs and unknowingly treated the perverted peeping tom to a very provocative performance. Now here she was: striped down naked and shaking her jiggling butt without a shred of shame.

"Do turn around and show me your sweetest smile," Mowgli smugly commanded, getting one more good look at Shanti's bountiful booty. She rotated her body without question and put her buxom breasts on full display. The girl-cub bounced her plump pair up and down with her palms from below. She pulled them apart before squishing them back together like she'd somehow known what the man-cub really wanted. However, he hadn't been lying about seeing her sweet smile.

Shanti's goofy grin was still spread across her face from cheek to cheek as though she truly was overjoyed to give Mowgli such an erotic performance. Looking at it added to his arousal immensely. It reminded him of the power he held over the girl-cub however much of a headache she might become. All he had to do was look her in the eye and flip the switch from "tomboy" to "woman" in mere seconds. Yet part of him felt like something was missing despite feeling satisfied.

Despite this lingering feeling, Mowgli decided to have himself served the main course and make sure that he didn't let anybody intrude so soon. "Keep dancing while you bring that butt over for a rub down," he ordered, thrusting his pelvis and bobbing his boner about so that Shanti could get the message even in her entranced state. "Drop it low and really let those hips swing on me," he added with sleaziness that the girl-cub would see as part of his charm under his spell.

Mowgli's toothy grin widened as Shanti stepped his way while swaying her hips and letting her breasts bounce freely. She swiftly swung herself around to put her plumpy posterior back in full view and split her legs as she lowered her backside down towards the man-cub's boner. The girl-cub wedged the erection in between her big buns like a hotdog and kept up her provocative performance even during this squat, her gluteus maximus rubbing it across his pelvic regions.

Mowgli's mouth hung agape as Shanti's round rump stroked his boner with its very soft skin and had to restrain himself from letting loose already, it was that good. The way she kept her body swaying to the music in her head, especially her backside, wasn't exactly helping matters. "One day," he managed to utter in a grunt, "I'll get your folks to marry you off to me." He began to raise both hands up towards the girl-cub's upper body. "Lord knows they'd be that desperate."

Mowgli heard Shanti moan lustfully as he groped both of her breasts and all their softness, adding to both of their arousal big time. "You'll cook for me," he moaned himself as the girl-cub made sure that the show went on. "You'll clean up after me." He teased her nipples by twisting them and could feel her tense up in response. "And at the end of the day, I'll come home where you'll be ready to relieve my stress with your own body" As if on cue, he found himself at his limit.

Mowgli grit his teeth as his second head poked out from between Shanti's plump rump and fired a sticky salute all across her back. "Any time you get uppity or all in my face," he grunted while each shot of semen was slathered from the girl-cub's hips to her shoulders thanks to her swaying hips, "one look into my eyes will help you see reason." He felt the erotic euphoria overwhelm his body in a pleasurable sensation. "One look will make you the woman you've wanted to be."

At last, Mowgli felt his erection settling down after all its shooting and his body relaxing after such an overwhelming experience. His hands slipped off Shanti's breasts as his arms flopped to his side in his exhausted yet satisfied state. "Now be a good girl and clean up yourself," he commanded, pulling down the curtain on the girl-cub's dance as her heavenly hips ceased their swaying. "Make sure you get back to your chores and forget what happened once you wake back up."

Mowgli gave Shanti's bouncy booty one last leer as she stood back up as per his command and walked away back towards her room in order to smarten herself up. Once she was out of the living room, the man-cub let out a large sigh of relief and laughed with a goofy grin of his own, his boner growing limp after being so spent. He only wished that he could brag about his conquest of the tomboy terror to the other boys but was satisfied having her wrapped around his finger.

Yet there was still something about putting Shanti under his spell that both aroused him yet left him feeling that something was missing. Sure enough, he thought of how the girl-cub experienced humiliation on a large scale when she woke up naked in town. Seeing her experience that degradation rather than being made to love it was something special for him indeed. Imagining her angry look as she was forced to go down on him begrudgingly reawakened his cock.

Of course, there was no way Mowgli would be able to do such a thing without Shanti's swift retribution. Unless he was Kaa, the man-cub couldn't just wrap around her body and squeeze her into submission. However, the thought of the python's coils lead him to imagine another way to restraint the girl-cub in a way he began to find very arousing in his mind alone. He smirked as he began to plan but couldn't have known that a slithery figure had observed what went down.

Kaa smirked as he peaked through the window and estimated his pupil's cravings, going by his own experience...

* * *

**Next time, Mowgli gets a bit more bold than he should in making Shanti his own...**


	7. The Ties That Bind Us

**Mowgli enacts a sleazy scheme to subjugate Shanti without any hypnosis at all and see how much her stubbornness can endure with his slick tricks...  
**

* * *

_Chapter 7: The Ties That Bind Us_

Mowgli felt an erotic euphoria wash over himself as he began to wake up from his dreams and feel his morning wood being sucked off. Laying down on his own hammock, the man-cub lifted his head up and smiled at the sweet sight of Shanti giving him a proper wake up call. Instead of barking orders at him, she was on her knees and keeping his loincloth pulled down while working the shaft slowly but surely. The girl-cub's wide, unblinking eyes were giving off the colorful rings.

Mowgli's nostrils were also experiencing pleasure in the form of a big bowl of delicious curry that he ordered Shanti to stir up, placed on a tiny table nearby. The man-cub couldn't have asked for a better start to the day with his loyal wife dutifully servicing his hunger in every sense of the phrase while he laid comfortably in bed. Especially when his mind turned to what he had planned with her for the day. He was sure that her folks wouldn't mind after their little "chat" last night.

Mowgli made a sinister grin as he came in Shanti's mouth and pressed his palm to the back of her head, making sure that she took it all in. "You don't want to miss out on your daily protein now, do you?" he told her in condescending tone of voice like talking to a child, enjoying how her cheek puffed up in trying to take all he had to offer. "Be a good girl and gulp down every last drop." The man-cub loved the sound of her swallowing and the feel of her tongue all over the shaft.

Shanti made one last swallow before lifting her head from Mowgli's boner, having slathered it with both her saliva and his semen. The goofy grin stretched from cheek to cheek as she turned her wide eyes back to her man, his pleasure making her feel so fulfilled as his wife. The man-cub replied with only a smirk. He loved how the girl-cub was practically wagging her proverbial tail like his wolf family and dribbling from her mouth just as they would whenever they got excited.

However, Mowgli still couldn't help but feel that his hypnosis was... cheating in a way. He still smirked at the sight of Shanti lapping up the saliva and semen that slathered his boner to clean it down. That said, he was more eager to set his little scheme in motion ASAP. "Once we've both eaten our breakfast," the man-cub declared, feeling like a king, "we'll go out into the Jungle to collect some vines." He shuddered as his cock came slightly. "Sounds real nice, doesn't it?

Shanti had no choice but to nod in unquestioned agreement, confident that her man knew just what was best for her...

* * *

Shanti blinked several times after waking up from yet another nap she didn't remember taking and found herself surrounded by the Jungle's foliage much to her bafflement. The fact that she was standing up straight only added to her disorienting distress just before she felt the humidity on her skin and looked down on her bare breasts, her whole body's nudity on full display. However, the girl-cub tried to push her fearfulness to the side and made a big scowl in her frustration.

"I know you're expecting me to be too freaked out to fight back," Shanti declared as she stood up firmly, "but I'm not the helpless damsel in distress you think I am." She didn't attempt to cover up her nude body. If this freak was getting a good look at her right this second, then she'd make sure that he'd paid for it with interest. The girl-cub darted her eyes all around for anyone. "I don't know what you've been doing to me but whatever it is, it will end immediately at my hand."

One rustling from nearby bushes was enough to set off major alarms in Shanti's mind and make her reflexively take a few steps backwards towards a tree. She had both of her fists prepared to bust as many balls as she can but was unable to notice the oddly placed leaves right behind her. The minute her two bare feet touched them, a long vine got pulled out from the leaves from a sturdy branch above and had ensnared the girl-cub by the ankle once they were close together.

Everything seemed to happen all at once as Shanti yelped in distress and found herself being pulled up by her legs, her face falling towards the ground. Luckily, she avoids breaking her nose as the vine soon has her suspended in the air with her hanging arms only inches from the dirt. The girl-cub found herself swaying about upside down helplessly and could only struggle with her ankle bound together tightly. Her huge breasts smacking into her face only added insult to injury.

"Seems like your father really does know how to set a trap," Shanti soon heard a snide yet familiar voice as it made her heart sink into a growing pit of despair. "Never thought his boring lessons would come in handy but then again, we both know that stranger things have happened." Her body rotated gradually until a pair of bare feet came into view, her suspicions confirmed despite her strong disbelief. "Anyways, what were you saying about not being a damsel in distress?"

Shanti nearly forgot to breath upon looking up at Mowgli as his bulging boner and big balls made her blush bright red. She was stuck for a few seconds before attempting to keep her eyes on that smug smirk of his. It was all too apparent that her humiliation was another layer of eroticism for him. "That was you," she whispered, realizing his betrayal. "I don't know how but I know you made me go out naked..." She had hardly noticed the long vine looped around his shoulder.

Mowgli drank in the splendid sight of Shanti's shameful display and took pride in his handy-work. Her body was the bomb as usual but her awareness of the situation contributed to his hot and bothered state as he had hoped. The girl-cub's embarrassment was a treat after seeing that little feminist facade of her's faltering, especially as she blushed at the sight of her boner. The man-cub was amused by her attempts to scowl at her and not show her true inner weakness.

"Don't sound so surprised," Mowgli boldly boasted, pulling Shanti by the hip and gaving her a spin. "I've never been terribly subtly of my hard-on for you." The way she turned around like a top was hilarious yet satisfying in showing the girl-cub was truly at his mercy, her arms flailing as she cried out helplessly. "That tough bitch act was practically a challenge for me..." His erection twitched as his prey's spinning slowed to a stop before going the other way and just as fast.

"...and I'd say that I've rose to it in more ways than one," Mowgli declared before stopping Shanti's spin by grabbing her big butt, his fingers sinking into each cheek. "Go ahead and try to fight back," the man-cub claimed as he pressed his own face against the plump posterior, hearing his prey yelp in embarrassment. "I'll have that cute stubborn streak of your's conquered by the end of today." Rubbing his own cheeks against her other cheeks helped get his sex drive in gear.

Shanti had been disoriented by the spinning but Mowgli rubbing his face against her butt snapped her out of it and made her blush furiously. She only grew far more furious when the man-cub went on about "conquering her," how he saw her as nothing more than a glorified blowjob dispenser. "Once Father hears of this," the girl-cub seethed vengefully as she lifted up both her arms gradually, "he will see to it that you are castrated alive and left alone to drown in the river."

Mowgli looked down to find Shanti's hands attempting to reach his balls and smirked as he reached down to grab her left arm to her surprise. "I'd say your dad would be proud of me," he boasted while pulling out a stretch of his vine and looping it around the girl-cub's arm. "Knowing there's a man willing to take some real initiative in making a wife out of you would put a real smile on his face." He proceeded to tie the loop tightly before grabbing her right arm to do the same.

Shanti could feel both of her lower arms being bound together by some of the strongest vine in the Jungle before Mowgli tied the knot and cut it off from the rest with a knife. No matter how much she struggled and tried pulling her arms out of the grip, all she could move were her short fingers. Her headstrong front was crumbling as the girl-cub had found herself becoming more immobilized. The look of pure fear that she'd kept inside was now spreading all across her face.

Suddenly, Shanti found herself rotated around in a swift one-eighty and laying eyes on Mowgli's feet before he crouched down in a squat. The sight of his boner mere inches from her face made her heart skip a beat and her blush become even brighter. She looked up at the man-cub's smug mug, still coming to terms with how he put this all together without any remorse visible on his face. The girl-cub knew that his perversion was blatant as hell but this just came out of left field.

"Of course, even if he had a problem with this," Mowgli declared before grabbing Shanti's breasts and enjoying her moaning, "he's not exactly here to voice his thoughts at the moment, now is he?" He groped the pair and savored the supple softness as well as the lustful look on Shanti's face. "In the Jungle, I can feel you up however I want and you can cry for help all you want." The pleading look in the girl-cub's eyes was the cherry on top. "Nobody'll disturb our alone time."

Shanti stubbornly tried to keep herself from deriving any sort of pleasure from Mowgli's hands grabbing her breasts, even as he teased her little nipples. Yet it alarmed her at how her body couldn't help but feel a strong erotic euphoria from how the man-cub had her all tied up and at his mercy. She'd swore to herself that she'd endure this violation and not give into this predator she once saw as a friend. Yet it was really hard to deny the part of herself that was feeling good.

"If only Bagheera and Baloo could be here to witnesssss you now, man-cub," Kaa hissed to himself deviously, enjoying the show from way up in a neighboring tree while covered by the foliage. "You were ssssuch a lovable little brat yet here you are." He yearned for hands of his own so that he might too savor the soft sensation. "You've allowed your lecherous lust to corrupt your very soul with but a tiny nudge from me." He snickered, proud how his student becoming like him.

"Let'ssss sssssee who you truly are, man-cub," Kaa hissed, observing Mowgli unraveling more vine with eagerness...

* * *

**Mowgli has just begun with Shanti's helpings of humiliation. Don't lie to yourself. In your position, you might be tempted if you could get away with it...**


	8. Pick Your Poison

**Mowgli gives Shanti an ultimatum: pleasure him or be left tied up tight deep in the Jungle, asking her if her pride is worth dying for.**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Pick Your Poison_

"With a fat ass like your's," Mowgli prattled on as he nuzzled his right cheek against Shanti's right buttock, "can you really blame us for wanting a big piece?" He had the girl-cub's entire body tied up even more and hunched over his right shoulder with his arm around her thick thighs. "You might call us out for leering but we're not the ones who got themselves all bootylicious." He strolled through the Jungle nonchalantly and managed to carried his conquest with little strain.

Shanti gritted her teeth and urged herself not take Mowgli's obvious bait. He was getting off on keeping her in a perpetual state of humiliation and hoped to hear her bite back. However, the girl-cub felt her dignity depleting the more she remained in total bondage and had her upper body hang off of her captor's shoulder. The view of the man-cub's butt just didn't help matters even as she did her utmost to lift up her head and keep her eyes off of such a repulsive sight.

"Not that they'd have the nerve to pull something this bold off," Mowgli continued on while groping Shanti's left buttock with his left palm. "Those weasily wimps always vow that they'll make a tomboy like you into the perfect wife but know they'd never get away with it scot-free." He felt a major bowel movement coming and only hoped that Shanti was in the perfect position. "They're too afraid of the village rules for all their teenage rebellion talk." He suddenly let out a big fart.

"BRAAAAPPPPTTT!" His bottom crassly announced, the curry reaching its destination.

Shanti couldn't prevent herself from inhaling the foul flatulence in time and could barely suppress the urge to puke as Mowgli let out blast after another. "Lucky for me," She heard the man-cub as the disgusting stench seared her nostrils, "the Jungle had none of that garbage to hold me back when growing up." The girl-cub never thought it was possible to feel even more embarassed on top of her present situation. "Out here, I can do just what those wusses never would."

Mowgli cut the cheese one last time before coming into a clearing and stepping up to a bush. "After this, you will never so much as raise your voice to me," he claimed as he pulled Shanti's bound up body off his shoulder. "You won't even think about standing up to your man once you've accepted your place." He then allowed the girl-cub to fall and land softly in the foliage as she helplessly yelped adorably much to his amusement. "And that's not a promise but a guarantee."

Shanti wriggled within her bindings as she slide herself out of the bush and managed to land on her butt. Thanks to the additional vine tied around her knees, her legs were far less articulate and left her sitting up with each of them stretched out before her. The girl-cub looked straight up at Mowgli as he stood up tall right before her, sneering right back at her. His hands were on his hips to make his posture even more imposing and his boner made an awfully bulbous salute.

Shanti could feel his eyes drawn to her bound up breasts as vines were looped around to keep them from flopping around. "If you're so hot and bothered," she spat back, "then why just ogle me like this?" The girl-cub wasn't keen on tempting fate but hoped that she could call some sort of bluff from Mowgli. "You prattle on about making me your's with that magic dick but you've hardly used it period." She had no plans on folding or ditching her defiance if this was to be her fate.

Mowgli smirked smugly at Shanti's sad attempts at sounding strong even up to the very end. "Well, that's the thing I haven't gotten to yet," he declared as she moved in a few steps closer and crouched down to let his boner be a few inches from the girl-cub's bare feet, just enough for her to reach on her own. "I'm not just gonna pound one out in your ass just yet." He leered at the pair most perversely. "I'd much prefer to start out by letting your feet warm Mowgli Jr. up first."

Shanti pulled back her feet in utter repulsion, not sure if either Mowgli's kink or touching his boner was worse. "And I'd much prefer to die than willingly rub you off," she declared in gritted teeth. "Tie me up as much as you like but I'd never sink to such a low." Mowgli raised his eyebrow almost mischievously before he surprised her by standing back up straight. "If that's your choice, then so be it..." Her eyes widened as she watched him start to stroll away from her suddenly.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here!" Shanti cried out, her strong facade giving way to her hidden distress. "I'll starve all tied up like this or get eaten alive by some beast." She saw how he put his hands behind his head as if he was really ignoring her. "Please, I'm begging you." It didn't take long for her to realized exactly what he was after. It took every ounce of self-restraint to keep herself from backing out on this. "I will... do whatever it takes... to pleasure your body..."

"That's a good girl," Mowgli congratulated condescendingly as he turned back around without hesitation. "All that bitchy backtalk is useless when you're all tied up." He bent down to position his erection before her feet. "Now if you'd prefer to have a decent meal, you be sure to put your heart into this." The man-cub just loved the way she pouted while stretched her legs out and touching his shaft with her soles. "Try being clever and you'll be free game for all of the Jungle."

Shanti felt a new level of helplessness as she bent her feet towards their sides and started to rub Mowgli's boner slowly but surely. The man-cub had reduced her into every other girl her age, a subservient sex dispenser who's only purpose in life was to do exactly what her "man" desired. After all these years taking a stand against it, one of the boys had finally gotten her to give out a footjob of all things. The most frustrating part was how this humiliation was turning her on.

Shanti shook her head in defiance of herself. There was no way that Mowgli's disgusting action could arouse her in any capacity. There was no way that she could allow herself to feel any sort of erotic sensation from being enslaved for a man's pleasure. And yet... the way he succeeded in making her rub his boner with her own two feet as well as how tight these vines were awoke something in her that she wanted to suppress so badly. It was battle she was losing fast...

Mowgli closed his eyes to relish the sublime sensation of Shanti's feet caressing his boner. It was steady enough so as to keep him from coming close to climaxing but still show him a real good time. A minute passed before he stood up straight to the girl-cub's surprise and found his erection leaking some semen. "In regards to that meal I promised," the man-cub declared, thrusting his pelvic region out strongly, "what say I give a complimentary appetizer on the house?"

* * *

**Shanti's spirits sinks to newer lows as Mowgli puts her through the wringer again.**


	9. Shanti Gets The Shaft

**Shanti sucks off Mowgli before he begins to get really rough all so she can avoid being left for dead in the wilderness, completely at his mercy.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Shanti Gets The Shaft  
_

Shanti was already cringing deeply as she knew exactly what Mowgli wanted this time. The boys had always grabbed her by the hair and pushed her face against their crotch, their boners bulging through their pants. Just the idea of pulling one in her mouth made her almost want to puke but tasting it made her want to die. However, she knew that Mowgli would be sadistic enough to leave her to either starve or as a meal for any predators with her body all bound up.

Shanti managed to fold in both of her tied up legs and lift her upper body in order to bring her posture up. The girl-cub panted heavily before lifting up her head to find Mowgli's boner just inches away from her nose and shudder at the sight of it alone. She lifted her head up to see the man-cub's smug mug looking back at her right in the eye. "It's not gonna suck itself now, is it?" he taunted her sleazily, making her look back down at his erection. Her worst nightmare came true.

Shanti opened up her mouth slowly as she leaned in towards Mowgli's second head and steadily pushed her lips down the shaft. It was a miracle that she didn't hurl when her tongue tasted the revolting rod and helped her suck on the erection like a Popsicle. The girl-cub pulled her mouth back across the shaft before she went down lower and neared the ballsack more. She shut her eyes to tell herself this wasn't really happening but the musty flavor begged to differ.

Mowgli's jaw just dropped and let out a deep moan in response to the amazing feeling surrounding his boner. He really had enjoyed getting a blowjob from Shanti whenever he put her under his spell. There was a major turn on in seeing those big wide eyes look up at him like a loyal pet and the way the filled colorful rings that tied her will to his own. There was no greater satisfaction than seeing how much she craved his cock and how he her turned into dopey slut.

Not until Mowgli looked down at Shanti's pained look in her eye as she continued her servicing. He knew how utterly degraded she felt and the disgusting taste invading her mouth with every slurp of his shlong. There was a real added kick to it all when she was fully aware and hating every bit of it. All that talk about being more that some man's servent and here she was now, giving Mowgli a hell of a blowjob. It took a little coercion but it seemed her pride was not worth it.

"Not like other girls, my gassy ass," Mowgli snidely scoffed while immersing himself in Shanti's sucking.

Shanti sucked and slurped on Mowgli's erection, feeling it actually throb within her mouth. She was surprised to find the funky flavor growing on her for what it was worth but told herself that it was nothing to enjoy period. The girl-cub was too busy keeping herself pissed off to notice anything until a pair of palms pressed on the back of her head and pushed her down, forcing her to deep-throat the shaft. Her eyes widened in utter shock as cum was shot into her mouth.

Mowgli bit his lip and let his boner just blast away as he held a struggling Shanti mercilessly to make sure she didn't pull out. "Not much of a meal exactly," he quipped, the girl-cub's pleading moans music to his ears, "but it's better than your sorry attempts at cooking." The helpless look on her face merely made him cum even more and her moans enhanced this eroticism by vibrating his erection. "Now do gulp it all down now like a good girl would before you start to choke."

Shanti found herself coughing as her throat reflexively swallowed the semen and accidentally let a dribble or two go down the wrong pipe. Some cum actually shot out of her nostrils as she snorted in the process. The girl-cub tried to pull up from Mowgli's strong grip and keep herself from her death being being some scumbag's cock-sleeve. Suddenly... the man-cub let go and caused her to shoot backwards before crashing on her ass. Semen slathered her chin upon landing.

Mowgli sniggered at the silly prat-fall as he looked at how Shanti coughed up the cum she couldn't chug down. She looked like a big baby who made a big mess and was in need of some discipline. "Typical," he condescendingly commented, his boner slathered in a mix of saliva and semen. "I give out advice but you're so full of yourself to actually consider." He stepped over to the weary girl-cub, relishing his power. "That defiant damsel act will only get you so far in your position."

Shanti was trying to steady her breathing and was too out of it to be properly provoked by Mowgli's sharp tongue. However, he did get her full attention upon pulling her up by the hair and making her cry out helplessly as Mowgli had his semen covered erection thrust right in front of her. "Time you practiced your skills at homemaking," he quipped, enjoying her nauseous face as she barely had time to mentally prepare for it. "Lick it until it's all cleaned if you'd be so generous."

Shanti swallowed hard before sticking out her tongue to lap up Mowgli's boner, cleaning off the mixture of semen and saliva. "That's it," she heard him moan. "Slurp it all up like the bitch you are." The girl-cub mentally sighed as she performed her services. Her mind was divided between how much she loathed the man-cub for violating her like this and feeling resigned to becoming his personal sex slave. No matter what, she couldn't give him a reason to leave her behind.

"Ssssuch a deplorable disssplay," Kaa hissed to himself, admiring Mowgli's dark descent reaching new lows from the neighboring tree. "It'ssss only a matter of time until the wench becomessss enthralled by the eroticissssm alone." The smug look on the man-cub's face reminded him so much of himself that it made him proud. "Of coursssse, whether you get to keep the girl-cub or not will depend entirely on my final tessssst." He snickered silently, eagerly awaiting the moment.

* * *

**Mowgli better watch out himself for whatever Kaa has up his sleeve but lord knows he's got a girl-cub to break in...**


	10. Bottoms Up

**Shanti speaks against Mowgli but that's all she really can do all tied up tight. The man-cub soon sees to it that her fiestiness will be the first thing to go...  
**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Bottoms Up_

Shanti could still feel her scalp stinging after being let go for thoroughly cleaning Mowgli's boner and felt the funky flavor of his filthy cock permeate her mouth. "A good wife always knows how to clean up nicely, doesn't she?" the man-cub taunted, rubbing salt in her wounds. She scowled straight at his big butt as he turned on around and walked away from her to stretch his legs. "Though much as I'm all for taking it easy with this foreplay, it's time to make a little booty call."

Shanti's heart sank as she knew exactly what Mowgli was craving. "It wouldn't be smart to keep you out this long," the man-cub figured, pretending to stroke his non-existent beard, "and let your folks happen to stumble across us, not that I'd count on that." The girl-cub swallowed extra hard as her captor cast his lecherous leer her way. "How's about I show how my pack mates?" She clenched her fists and scrunched her toes. "Make like the bitch you are and roll over..."

"I'd rather get mauled than let you violate me any further," Shanti spat back at Mowgli in defiance, still struggling against her own bindings. "I might be at your mercy but I intend to keep most of my dignity even if it costs me your life." The man-cub snickered much to her irritation. "Go ahead and grab my ass yourself if you've truly sunk that low but I will not be enabling this sick game." The girl-cub braced herself for the worst after essentially giving Mowgli permission to rape.

"Well, if you're feeling suicidal today," Mowgli casually claimed before taking a stroll to his right, "by all means, don't let me stop you." He looked behind him to see Shanti's strong facade flicker, showing that fear she tried to conceal. "Better to hold onto that pride of your's than be sensible for once." He took bigger steps and smirked to himself, enjoying how the girl-cub hadn't stopped being a little spitfire. However, that wouldn't stop the man-cub from dousing the flames.

Shanti wasted no time in rocking herself back and forth to gain momentum before planting her feet firmly onto the ground. She gritted her teeth while lifting her entire upper body off of her butt and got herself into a crouching position, breathing heavily from the exertion alone. The girl-cub grunts as she straightened her whole body out within the second and finds herself wobbling in her attempt at keeping balance. Sure enough, she was able to keep herself sort of steady.

"I... won't... die... like this..." Shanti panted to herself, thinking only about Mowgli's downfall.

Shanti made a big hop forward like a handcuffed kangaroo and took a short breather before making another big leap, careful to keep her balance as she went in the opposite direction of Mowgli. She didn't know where the Man Village was but she told herself to worry about that once she had herself untied ASAP. The tree bark wasn't coarse enough but a rock might tear through the vines, perhaps once with a jagged edge. No matter what, the girl-cub would have her justice.

Shanti couldn't help but let her mind drift to the way Mowgli forced her into servicing him and the utter humiliation he had her endure. Despite her fury, a part of her felt a sort of eroticism. The power the man-cub held over her, his smoldering smirk as he made her into the bitch he saw him as. There was something about a man that didn't just get the girl but took the girl that awoke a sort of craving within said girl-cub. She tried to suppress such a feeling, losing focus on her hop.

Shanti kept telling herself to loathe that sleazy horn-dog and never give into his depravity before hopping onto a small patch of mud. It was wet enough for the girl-cub to slip upon and fall face first into the dirt with a girlish yelp. Her breasts barely break her fall and keep her from smashing her face in, leaving her with but as bruised nose. The girl-cub was too shook up by the fall to notice a scaly tail slither up and fiddle with the knots that helped keep her legs tied up quickly.

Shanti attempted to rise back up by using her lower legs as leverage and drag her upper body across the dirt, sticking her butt up into the air. The girl-cub did not have time for modesty if she wanted to avoid dying from hunger herself or dying from an animal's hunger. Her hopes to resume her great escape were dashed when she felt sweaty palms placed upon each buttocks and sinking fingers into the plumpness. The groping made her cringe to no end to say the least.

"Much as I enjoyed how you made an ass of yourself," Mowgli snidely remarked, squeezing each chubby cheek of Shanti's bubble butt, "I think I'd prefer the one you already have." He groped more before moving his grip onto the girl-cub's hips and sneering at the way she struggled, shaking her booty to his delight. "I always loved how it bounced whenever you took even one step." He licked his lips while his boner slipped between the buns, pumping it up and down slowly.

"Please, Mowgli, anything but this," Shanti begged in her distress as she wriggled relentlessly, feeling Mowgli's boner grinding within her buttcrack. His cruel chuckling only rubbed salt in her wounded pride. "So our damsel in distress shows her true colors," she heard him mock while feeling the erection throbbed in between her buttocks. "That defiance was simply adorable if I do say so myself but I've always been told it's best to be more, erm, true to your own feelings..."

Shanti knew that she was giving Mowgli the desperation he got off on but was too caught up in shaking her ass it to shake off her fear. It only got worse when the man-cub grabbed her shoulders and pressed her down to dirt, her right cheek rubbing against the mud. "I-I'll do anything but that," the girl-cub continued to beg, feeling his boner reaching a certain area with each rub. "I suck you off better, I'll let you squeeze my breasts without my backchat, just anything but th-"

"SMACK!"

Mowgli moaned as he felt his boner penetrated Shanti's neather-reigons, a feeling he had been awaiting this entire time. His pelvic pressed against the girl-cub's plump rump as he enjoyed her sharp gasp before proceeding to pump his erection in and out of her body. He took it slow in tempering his own excitement while feeling Shanti engulfing his boner with each push and pull, her buxom booty squeezed against him with an audible smack. It was everything he hoped for.

The best part was Shanti's more erratic struggling as he kept her pinned down. "Please, I'm begging you," she whimpered like a wounded pup, "I can't take it." Mowgli's eroticism was enhanced just knowing that he was dominating the girl-cub and making that tomboy front of her's crumble into dust. It was a big step in making her submit to him as her master. Even without hypnosis, she'd never so much as raise her voice to the man-cub after experiencing what he's capable of.

Shanti shut her eyes and grit her teeth in enduring this depravity. It felt wrong on so many levels and dragged her dignity through the mud, whittling it all down to near nothingness. Yet the euphoric pleasure that was imparted upon her felt so good simultaneously and the humiliation seemed to feed these feelings she couldn't control for the life of her. She... wanted to be pinned down. She... wanted Mowgli to keep pounding her with his boner until she was all filled up by him.

"Give into the pleasure," Mowgli told Shanti smoothly as he bent over near her left ear, "and become mine." The smacking of his pelvic making her butt jiggle became louder as he began to speed up. He could feel himself approaching the climax with each second. "Be my wife, cook my meals and wash my briefs." He bit his lip hard in hopes of squeezing in a few more moments before letting loose. "In return, I'll make every passionate night just as intense as... right... NOW!"

Shanti let out a loud moan upon feeling Mowgli slam straight into her and his entire load being blown right into her. She could feel herself being filled up with semen as it oozed within her nether-reigons and a huge burst of euphoria engulfing her like an tidal wave making landfall. It was a moment that she had nightmares about, one that finally came to pass as the intensity died down. However, the worst part of it? The girl-cub enjoyed whether she wanted to or not...

"I've never been more proud in my life," Kaa hissed to himself, having enjoyed the exhilarating performance Mowgli had put on. "You, my sssstudent, have been able to tap into the very depravity that all living things posssssessss jusssst asss I oncccce had." He couldn't help feeling nostalgic over his first time. "Sssstill, there remainsssss the quessssstion of how badly you intend to keep that little ssssnack all for yoursssself." The time had finally come to put Mowgli to the test.

And if his student didn't pass, it meant two meals for the price of one...

* * *

**Next time, Shanti finds out that there was far more worse experiences than what Mowgli put her through...**


	11. Sssssqueezed To Meet You

**At the first chance she finds, Shanti flies the coup in an attempt to escape from Mowgli only for another kind of predator to grab a hold of her...**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Sssssqueezed To Meet You_

"If the boys back home could see you now," Mowgli sighed in sheer relief as he removed his boner from Shanti. "The prude tomboy getting what's coming to her from a wild child of the Jungle before they dare make their move." He stood back up to stretch himself out, amused by the girl-cub's buxom booty still hanging out in the air. "I might let them in on the fun someday soon but for now, I'd imagine you'd like to keep this our little secret..." He walked off to find his red briefs.

Shanti would've given anything to bite back with a snarky quip or a defiant one-liner like some plucky heroine. However, she found no such strength left in herself after the way Mowgli violated her very being. A violation that she herself couldn't help find pleasurable despite its depravity. She soon slide forward to flatten her front across the Jungle floor slowly, the girl-cub seeking some sort of relaxation in laying down. She knew that Mowgli could require her "services..."

Upon stretching out her legs, Shanti found that the vines binding them together had became loosened somehow. Her heart quickened in excitement as she tried to pull them apart even more and found her knees splinting up before her ankles began doing the same. The girl-cub was disappointed that her arms were still bound tightly but that wasn't enough to undermine any hope that she felt awakening within her very soul. She acted fast before Mowgli could notice.

Luckily, Mowgli was wiping his semen slathered dick clean himself with his back turned. "I'd say we should head back before anybody raises the alarm," the man-cub decided as he picked up his briefs. "Much as I'd like to spend the day breaking you in," he continued, pulling his loincloth up his legs, "spreading it all out may be a tad more satisfying." He had his eyes become more colorful by the second and swung around to let Shanti take a good look. "I'm sure that you'd-"

However, instead of Shanti's juicy ass stuck up in the air for him to ogle at, Mowgli was shocked to find meager vines left where his bitch had been. He was certain that the knots had been tied extra tight but somehow she got her legs out and was running buck naked in the Jungle. The man-cub should've been furious that such a wench would dare try to pull the wool over his head. Yet a smile instead widened across his face as a sinister snickering escaped his mouth.

"Well now," Mowgli declared with an evil tone of voice, "Someone's hankering for a spanking..."

Mowgli strolled on forward towards where Shanti clearly ran off to and felt his brief tightening with his boner making a comeback. He knew the girl-cub couldn't have gone far in her exhaustion and how to navigate in the Jungle itself. Somewhere, she was probably resting up and thinking that she lost the man-cub at last. He had every plan to find her in no time and pin her down without any vines tying her up. He'd pound one out to give her a punishment she'd never forget.

* * *

After scraping the vines against the tree for what felt like ages, Shanti pulled both her arms from behinds her back and smiled in sheer relief. All she had to do now was find her way back to the village and make sure Mowgli would be punished for his transgressions. However, the girl-cub's smile faded as she looked all around her and found her sense of direction shot by all the trees with no way of knowing which way was which. She was free yet trapped all at the same time.

"Don't freak out now," Shanti told herself, on the verge of doing just that. "All you gotta do is keep your distance from him for now and stay safe." The girl-cub began speed walking in a random direction away from where Mowgli had hauled her over towards and kept her eyes darting everywhere for any potential predators of the carnivorous kind. Her growing anxieties made her mind drift back to when Mowgli had her in the palm of his hand both figuratively and literally.

"No way," Shanti declared to herself strongly. "What was so great about that?" Yet despite what she told herself, she felt the erotic tingle in her nether-regions persist whenever she remembered Mowgli's smugness in addition to the way he got her to do just what he wanted. It was the sort of thing that repulsed her whenever the village boys tried to cozy up to her. Yet the man-cub didn't try to woo her. He tied her up, took her to the Jungle, and made her suck him off hard.

The most any of the boys back home did was grope Shanti's tits before getting a kick in the nads while Mowgli tied her up like an animal caught for dinner. The girl-cub felt a yearning for that bold initiative and to become nothing more than his bitch. Her pride had been eroded so much that the idea of letting somebody be in charge of her gave her a sort of... comfort. "What's the matter with me?" she asked herself with distraught. "What the hell did that cretin do to my mind?"

"By the sssssound of it," a voice hissed out loud suddenly, "my pupil's brought the perfect woman out of you but not quite." Shanti's heart skipped more than just a beat as she turned towards the source of the voice and froze in complete fear. A large python was slithering out from the nearby tree and looking at her with the most devilish of grins not unlike with Mowgli. "Of courssssse, I'd ssssay that a few more ssssessssssions might doussssse that fiery attitude for good."

Shanti was too terrified out of her wits to fully process exactly what Kaa was saying to her and could only think about how the python was likely in the mood for food. Just looking at his size made her realize that the beast could swallow her in second and consider her a mid-day snack at best. Neither her mother nor her father would know of their daughter's ultimate fate. She'd just escaped from the hell Mowgli put her through only to end up in the belly of the beast before her.

As if a girl's life wasn't rigged at every turn...

"Perhapsssss a pop quizzzzz is in order here," Shanti heard Kaa hissed as he moved his face in closer to her's, "and you're jusssst the assssissstant I require, girl-cub." All of a sudden, she felt both of her arms pinned to her sides by something scaly and looked down to find the snake's tail coiling around her torso. Her eyes nearly popped right out of her skull as she found that the big coils didn't let her so much as fidget and felt the cold scales rubbing around her entire body.

As the tail slithered around her belly, a fear stricken Shanti could feel her feet leave the Jungle floor and being rotated around by Kaa in his process of coiling her completely. His tail brushed beneath her breasts and pushed them up to her embarrassment. It would loop back around her shoulders and squeeze them both, making them pop out more than they have already. The constriction was already painful enough but this humiliation was only adding salt to the wounds.

"Enssssnaring prey issss ssssimply exxxxquissssite," Kaa hissed as he spun Shanti around in order to coil up her legs, "esssspeccccially girl-cubssss with your sssssoft ssssskin and sssssupplenessssss deep within my coils." He could feel her jiggly buttocks and her squishy breasts within his coils, feeling the same arousal Mowgli felt but twenty fold. "All the sssssame," he began as he felt his tail encircling his prey's neck twice, "it'ssss nothing compared to my true power."

Shanti felt the coils around her throat gradually beginning to tighten and widened her eyes as her breathing became wheezing. Her mouth was perpetually agape in her strain attempts to take in any air with her windpipe being crushed and her face began to turn blue. Her first instinct would've been to reach up with her hands and try to pry Kaa's tail off. That is, if her entire body hadn't been immobilized by the the powerful pressure the python was putting on his prey.

Shanti had her head fixed in place so she'd only be able to look upward and see Kaa's sadistic smirk slither into her view. Wheezing in what little air she could, the girl-cub could tell that her suffering was his idea of entertainment before consuming her entirely. She remembered how many adults in the village described their own close encounters with these sorts of python and the way they relished the constriction, seeing how long their prey can last before they finally expire.

"I know exxxxactly what musssst be raccccing around in that pea-brained head of your'ssss," Kaa declared, drinking in Shanti's strangled expression of horror. "Pleassssse show mercccccy, mighty sssssnake," Kaa mocked, donning a more meek demeanor, "I don't want to die." He could barely last a few seconds before cracking up over his little sketch, chuckling crudely. "I know it'sss hard for man to underssstand but one ssstep into the Jungle and your life isss up for grabsss."

Shanti let out a strained wheeze that was suppose to be a feeble attempt at biting back in defiance but she could barely manage that. Not only did the coils looped around her neck become gradually tighter but the scaly cocoon that Kaa wrapped her up in down to her feet crushed the rest of her body, putting her in perpetual pain. The python's taunting rubbed salt in her wounds but the girl-cub couldn't blame him. She essentially committed suicide by escaping from Mowgli.

"That ssssaid," Kaa cooed condescendingly as though Shanti were a baby, "I can sssshow sssome merccccy... by putting you out of your missssery." The girl-cub didn't think that her current dread could grow any bigger but the sight of the python's maw widely and exposing his gullet did just that. She was about to be swallowed whole to become nourishment for the serpent and could do anything at all about it. This was it. This was the way she'd leave this world for good.

* * *

**I doubt Mowgli's in the sharing mood today but I doubt that Kaa will give him a choice in the matter.**


	12. Eye Of The Beholder

**Mowgli attempts to get Shanti back from Kaa but finds that his hypnosis is nothing compared to his teacher's. Is Shanti fated to be food?**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Eye Of The Beholder_

"Oh, sweet Shantiiii," Mowgli called out in a sinister yet playful tone of voice. "I know that sweet ass of your's has no idea where the village is." The thought of her divine derriere alone made his boner peak out from his red loincloth. "Just come quietly and I'll take you home safely." His finger drummed against his palm as the man-cub fantasized sneaking up from behind and grabbing her by the breasts, grinding between her buttocks. "We don't want them to worry, do we...?"

Mowgli smirked and closed his eyes to indulge in the idea of Shanti bawling her eyes out as she ran to him in her fear. He could see the girl-cub begging for his safety as she embraced him in a hug and pressed her breasts against his chest. She'd go on whimpering how some beast tried to devour her while allowing the man-cub to grope her glutes and sooth her troubled soul with some corny catchphrases. She'd be so submissive and girly, relishing his embrace of safety.

This fantasy was interrupted by the odd sound of a strangled attempt at breathing, one that Mowgli knew all too well. He'd always be put under hypnosis but one strong memory he'd have was that of Kaa choking him slowly but surely and the feel of the coil crushing her throat. It was enough to send a sense of anxiousness down the man-cub's spine as he looked up to seek the source of the harrowing noise. What he saw simulataneously shocked and stimulated him.

Shanti's bare feet were the first thing Mowgli saw upon looking up and found them pressed tightly together at the bottom of one large scaly cocoon of coils. Both her breasts stuck out as they were squeezed between two coils and seemed a lot bigger than the man-cub remembered. However, what took him aback the most was the girl-cub's wide-eyed face going all blue from the coils crushing her neck. Her mouth was agape with only mere wheezes and gasps escaping.

Mowgli gulped as he processed the horrific sight right above him and felt an odd sense of eroticism making his boner twitch. Something about Shanti being all gripped within those tight coils helplessly with her feet sticking out at the bottom and her breasts popping right out turned him on something fierce. He gulped upon laying eyes on the girl-cub's strangulated expression. He'd never wish it on his worst enemy yet seeing his bitch so breathless just added to his arousal.

Mowgli could only wish Kaa taught him that...

However, it was the thought of Kaa that led Mowgli to see his teacher opening his mouth wide and moving Shanti straight towards his maw slowly but surely. He had suspected foul play on the serpent's part but hardly imagined this. The idea of her body being swallowed whole seemed oddly erotic to him but the idea of losing his personal girl-cub hardly appealed to him. His eyes darted across the ground until he saw a stone and picked it up to chuck it straight at his mentor.

Kaa stopped short upon noticing the soaring stone and allowed it to pass by, just missing him by a hair. His maw was only a mere inch from Shanti's head as he soon laid eyes on a ticked off Mowgli. "Last I checked, she was my main squeeze," the man-cub quipped angrily as the rock python closed his mouth into a big smile. He had hoped that his pupil would arrive just in time despite secretly wishing he had gulped down the girl-cub and enjoying her body's delectable flavors.

"Sssso the young man hassss come to resssscue his damsssssel in disssstressssss now, hassss he?" Kaa hissed, slithering his head down towards Mowgli with his most smug smirk. "Or perhapssss... you've came to ssssee her sssssuffering within my coilssss." He glanced at the man-cub's boner much to the young man's embarrassment as he backed away. "The depthsssss of your depravity are ssssso delightful." The python booped his pupil's nose with his snout playfully.

Mowgli blushed at how Kaa taunted him but maintained his glare and clenched his fists in frustration. "I knew that you were up to something when you started 'teaching' me," he declared, staring the python back in the eye. He couldn't help but let his eyes dart back to Shanti in her strangulated state. Even he couldn't understand this fetish awakening within him. The man-cub tried to refocus his mind on the now. "What was the point in all that if you were gonna eat her up?"

Kaa laughed right in Mowgli's face, amused by his anger. "That buxxxxom bimbo wassss a usssseful tool in tainting your very ssssoul," the python replied as he stared right back into the man-cub's eyes, waiting for him to trigger his own hypnosis first. "The way you ssssstripped her of her will and clothesssss with little remorssssse wassss my revenge to Bagheera and Baloo mosssstly." He laughed once again. "To think their young ward would be commit sssssuch sssssinsss."

Mowgli's furious front faltered ever so slightly as he remembered his former guardians and their fatherly teachings. "Spare me the guilt-trip," he spat back in an attempt to hide his inner shame. "I don't intend to let that hot piece of ass end up as one of your afternoon snacks." His eyes began to pulsate with the colorful rings as he gave a good look into Kaa's. "You'll let her go and never even dream of crossing me again." The man-cub was intrigued by how the python recoiled.

"Goodnessss, me," Kaa hissed in a surprised tone of voice. His eyes were actually beginning to reflect Mowgli's own hypnotic hoops. "It'd appear that... I have greatly... underesssstimated how far you've... come." He attempted to break eye contact but the man-cub's entrancement was starting to take hold. "Very... well... you may..." the python began to speak just before an evil grin spread across his face within the second, "witnessss the conssssumption of your bitccch."

Mowgli could barely react in surprise over Kaa staring right back at him and turning his own hypnotic hoops back on him. "You alwayssss wormed your way out of my grassssp every time and humiliate me in my hunger," the snake spat straight in the man-cub's face, his playful demeanor becoming vengeful. "Much asss I wanted to ssssswallow you whole the other day or ssssstrangle you sssslowly, I thought of a far more sssssatissssfying punissssshment than death itsssself."

Mowgli could feel his willpower leaving his very being all while feeling totally aware of his situation. "I would allow you to posssssessss my powerssss and let you control othersssss like puppetssss," Kaa hissed all up in his face. "I'd let you relissssh your new found dark sssside and all the pleassssure thisss girl-cub had to offer onccce you put her under." The man-cub felt as though he were a prisoner in his own body unable to step one foot forward or speak a single word.

"You were sssso intoxxxxicated in making your bitccch bend to your every whim," Kaa taunted, maintaining eye contact with the already mesmerized Mowgli. "You never oncccce thought how quickly it can all be ssssstripped away from you jussssst like thisssss." The python could never get enough of the helplessness his hypnotized victims looked. "Now you will ssssuffer for at the times you had the audaccccity to deny me my food as I ssssnatch up thissss ssssuculent treat."

Shanti could hardly make out what anything Kaa and Mowgli had been conversing about as she continued to suffer in her strangulated state. The coils crushed her body from her ankles to her shoulders mercilessly without breaking a single bone miraculously while her throat got the worst of it. It was tight enough to make breathing agonizing while loose enough to keep her alive. The only thing she had her mind on was praying for someone to spare her this perpetual pain.

"Mow... gli..." Shanti wheezed, the coils reminding her of her earlier erotic escapade, "help... me..." However, that was all she could let out when Kaa slithered his head up back into her view and filled her with despair with but one smirk. "I'm afraid Mowgli won't be joining ussss for lunccch," he hissed haughtily as she saw him move in closer to her slowly but surely, "ssssso don't exxxxpect any ssssuch lassssst minute resssscuessss, my delectable damsssel in disssstressss."

Barely able to process the moment, Shanti could only look straight at Kaa as he widened his maw and brought it down right on her face. The coils around her began to loosen up as she felt the python's mouth engulfed her entire face and saw the inside of his slimy throat. The girl-cub was able to breath properly with not a single coil around her neck but the serpent's awful halitosis made it just as suffocating. However, she was more shocked by how strong he swallowed her.

Passing her shoulders, Kaa made a strong gulp that pulled Shanti's body further into his gullet while keeping the coils to hold her up in the air. Both big breasts slipped into his mouth as he enjoyed their supply and squishy texture along with the girl-cub's flavor. He took a few seconds to savor the flavor in his respect for his meal before making another strong swallow that pulled in her stomach and brought him to her buxom booty, two juicy buns the python had his eyes on.

Mowgli felt aroused further by the way Shanti's fine fanny was sticking out of Kaa's maw. No matter the situation, the divine derriere was always a sweet piece of eye candy. However, it wasn't hardly enough to douse his flames of frustration burning inside of him as he knew that Kaa was gulping the plump rump just to spite him. All he could do was see how the python's strong swallows moved his maw over the huge hide bit by precious inch, clearly taking it slow to rub it all in.

Kaa reached Shanti's thick thighs before slurping them up like the most delicious noodles he had ever tasted slowly by surely. With his coils unraveled, he lifted his head up upon reaching the girl-cub's knees and allowing gravity to help him ingest the calves next. Soon, the only sign of his victim was her bare feet that wriggled about outside his maw. The python was amused by the pitiful resistance before gulping her fully and allowing her to travel down his entire esophagus.

Mowgli's heart sank as he saw the bulge that was once Shanti make its way towards Kaa's stomach. Within an hour or so, the girl-cub would be digested alive. Even if Kaa coughed her up, her half-dissolved body would be beyond recognition. His anger grew as he stared at Kaa relishing his dinner as well as his victory. "I... won't... let... it..." the man-cub began to slowly vow despite the strong hypnotic hold placed upon his mind, "end... like... this... you... overgrown... worm..."

* * *

**Shanti certainly didn't have this in mind when she thought of being eaten out...  
**


	13. The Final Test

**Poor Shanti experiences Kaa's innards as Mowgli tries to give the python the eye once again. Can he prevail or with he become the second course?**

* * *

_Chapter 13: The Final Test_

"Please..." Shanti moaned meekly as she felt herself being slid down by Kaa's strong esophagus steadily, "not... like... this..." She could barely shift around within the snake's slimy innards in her feeble attempt to fight for her life. It wasn't as confining as the coils but the python's crushing constriction had worn out her body and put her mind in a sluggish stupor. The girl-cub knew that she wanted to kick and scream but felt way too exhausted from the oxygen deprivation.

It barely even felt... real as Shanti looked ahead at the endless dark abyss that was Kaa's guts in spite of the stuffiness. Sure enough, her whole body would be coated in his stomach acids and dissolved slowly but surely while the girl-cub would live through the horrific process until she finally expired. She had heard many awful accounts such as these from adults who braved such perils and lived to tell about it. Now, even her parents wouldn't know of their daughter's fate.

Of course, Shanti would never want them to learn of this as she began to tear up. "Mowgli..." she choked out, remembering the pleasure that the man-cub had imparted unto her despite how much she tried to resist, "help... me..." The girl-cub couldn't help but remember how strong he was in both his body and his bold personality, claiming her as his own. She desperately imagined him pulling her out of Kaa's stomach just in the nick of time, holding her in his arms to keep safe.

* * *

Kaa let out a sigh of satisfaction as he felt Shanti's voluptuous body sliding down his very body and savored the fabulous flavor lingering in his mouth. "Ssssuch ssssucculent ssssmoothnessss in texxxxture alone," he gushed as though he were food connoisseur. "Girl-cubssss are alwayssss a real treat." He could feel his victim wriggling about within his gullet to his further delight, making him giggle maliciously. "Particularly when they're well aware enough to apprecccccccciate it."

"You catcccch my drift," Kaa hissed haughtily, casting a smug sneer downwards, "don't you, man-cub?" He allowed his head to descend towards Mowgli and drank in his old foe's state of helplessness. The python enjoyed how he struggled against the hypnotic hold he placed upon his entire body while leaving his awareness intact. The young man's eyes pulsated with the colorful rings yet he scowled straight at the snake, fidgeting feebly in hopes of breaking free at last.

"It mussssst burn you up," Kaa spat in Mowgli's face with a sneer. "Violating that girl-cub'sssss very being wassss the greatesssst pleassssure you had ever experienced." He looked right into the man-cub's colorful eyes triumphantly, enjoying his humiliation. "Yet in the midsssst of your little power trip, I turned her treasure of a body into my nourisssshment right before your eyesss." The python soon found himself feeling weird the more he kept eye contact with his victim.

"Can you... say... poetic... jussss... ticccce..." Kaa began to slur as Mowgli's scowling stare began to make his eye reflect his own colorful rings. He had been so immersed in Shanti's consumption that he never realized that the man-cub's hypnotic gaze had been triggered all while under his thrall as well. The python's jaw hung agape in his sheer shock as he found himself becoming mesmerized by the very thing he had used to make meals out of even the most vicious beast.

"Yes, I do believe I can," Mowgli slowly replied with a smirk forming on his face. There was no greater satisfaction than giving Kaa a taste of his own medicine. Even pounding one out in Shanti from behind paled in comparison to his surprise. "I also believe that you're feeling rather nauseous." He knew exactly what to do if he hoped to have the girl-cub's bootilicious buttocks in the palms of his hands. "I'd have to say that girls don't quite agree with your stomach to be frank."

Kaa indeed began to feel sick as Mowgli implanted the mental suggestion firmly and began to upchuck all of a sudden. His eyes still fixated on Mowgli's, he felt Shanti's body beginning to travel away from his stomach and back up his throat much to his dread. Before he knew it, both of the girl-cub's bare feet began to come right out of his mouth and present themselves to the man-cub all slimy. The python tried hard to resist but could barely slow down his own regurgitation.

Kaa saw Shanti's legs pour out of his mouth slowly while Mowgli fought through his own entrancement to reach out and try grabbing them. However, the scaly scoundrel managed to slither his tail towards the man-cub through his resistance and gradually made his way towards the boner poking out from the loincloth. The perverted python coiled around the young man's erection slowly but surely and proceeded to rub it ever so delicately, his foe's focus faltering immediately...

Mowgli's smirk fell as he felt Kaa's tailjob forcing him to feel that erotic pleasure and broke his own hypnotic gaze, letting out an embarrassing moan. He could see the colors leaving Kaa's eyes as Shanti's calves were fully out and how the python was proceeding to swallow them back up. However, the man-cub was quick to reach out and grab the ankles. He tightened his grip around the girl-cub and focused on pulling backwards despite the scaly stroking around his shaft.

Kaa moaned a muffled curse as he can plainly see the trance he put Mowgli under loosening up in his fear of losing Shanti. The persistent python attempts to cease the man-cub's growing hypnotic hold on him by squeezing his boner to pleasure him only for to feel his urge to vomit grow despite his resistance. Sure enough, the girl-cub was being pulled by her ankles before the young man reached out further and grabbed her knees as the scaly scoundrel saw helplessly.

Mowgli kept eye contact with Kaa as he took a step backwards and pulled Shanti's thick thighs out from his mentor's maw. He just couldn't get enough of his so-called mentor's distressed expression as his maw was stretched open to slowly release the girl-cub. However, the man-cub found it to be increasingly hard to focus his hypnotic gaze on the sinister serpent. Just seeing his bitch's luscious legs come into his peripheral vision more and more aroused him on the spot.

Mowgli could only do so much to keep pulling as he felt Kaa's tail coiled around his boner and squeezing it ever so delicately to rub the shaft. Part of the man-cub wanted to cave in and blow his load to Shanti's thunder thighs. However, he knew that the ruthless reptile would gulp down the girl-cub without hesitation before putting him way under. He bit his lower lip and moved his hands up across each thigh, grabbing hold tight before giving a great heave in his desperation.

Kaa's eyes were almost as wide as his maw as Mowgli took two more steps backwards and managed to pull Shanti's bubble butt out within seconds. The girl-cub's divine derriere jiggled as it was put back on display for the world to see. In fact, it was large enough to block the rock python's view of the man-cub and cut off the hypnotic gaze to his initial delight. However, it was too late as he found his urge to puke persisting and his meager resistance soon reaching its limit.

In a fraction of a second, Mowgli was taken by complete surprise when Kaa coughed up all of Shanti's upper body and found himself shooting backwards. His feet tripped over themselves from this sudden momentum along with the girl-cub's heavy body and send him falling back first to the dirt. The second he lifted his head up, the man-cub found his bitch's booty bumping straight into his face before her pelvic region began to pin him down and hid a growing grin beneath.

Shanti was all out of it in a major stupor-like exhaustion as the rest of her upper body tumbled down towards Mowgli's own pelvic region. Her mouth was agape as it fell right onto Mowgli's erection and went down on it listlessly before the man-cub allowed himself to cum from Kaa's attempts to rub one out of him. The girl-cub didn't bother fighting back as semen filled up her mouth and made her cheek puff up like a balloon. All she could do was moan and enjoy every bit of it...

* * *

**Mowgli might've saved the damsel in distress but is Kaa really down for the count? What's really going on here?**


	14. Master Mowgli

**After saving the day and getting the girl, Mowgli tries to get the straight scoop from Kaa himself on what kind of game he's been playing.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Master Mowgli_

Mowgli released his entire load into Shanti's mouth without thinking as he savored his current position. The girl-cub's crotch pressed down on his left cheek as her limp body was sprawled all over him covered in Kaa's own fluids. The sliminess was hardly a con after all the crap the man-cub went through to make sure he got the bitch out of the snake's stomach. He smiled triumphantly as he felt his cum being swallowed by the buxom bimbo before hearing a familiar groaning.

"Worsssst... indigesssstion... ever..." Mowgli heard, remembering how Kaa was still a threat. He reached up with his hands and grabbed Shanti's slimy buttocks before pushing her entire body off of his own. The barely conscious girl-cub rolled onto her back like a rag doll while her man sprung up to his feet and looked right towards his supposed mentor in high alert. However, he's almost disappointed to find the scaly scoundrel swinging about listlessly in his state of nausea.

"Putting me under wassss one thing," Kaa hissed as he began to lift up his head the best he could, "but pulling the girl-cub out of my own mouth?" Despite his loopy state of mind, he managed to let out a heartily chuckle as though he were drunk. "I sssshouldn't have exxxxpected any lessss from my sssstudent'ssss sssssex drive." The rock python got a good look at Mowgli's priceless expression of confusion as he regained his bearings. "Congratulatiiiiiionsssss, man-cub."

Mowgli could only blink twice in his blank stare of bafflement.

"You're... actually glad that I ruined your meal this time?" Mowgli asked, squinting at Kaa as though the snake grew another head. "Whatever happened to all that revenge business?" He mentally prepared himself to entrance his supposed mentor at a moment's notice as the snake sniggered. "I will confesssss that your helplessssssnesssss and that bimbo wassss mossst ssssatisssfying but it wasss alssso my final tessst for how well you've grassssped your powersss."

Mowgli only had more questions than answers racing around his head before he tried asking one. "So this was all one big performance?" he started with in an incredulous tone of voice, still not trusting Kaa for one second. "Almosssst," the snake hissed back with a smirk while slithering right up to him. "If you had failed to pussssh through my own entrancement, I would've relisssshed you assss ssssecondsssss." The man-cub leaned back from the python's haughty gaze.

"So I passed with flying colors?" Mowgli retorted indignantly, stepping back from Kaa's smug mug. "Do I win a prize or something?" The snake's sniggering was getting on his nerves big time to say the least. "By my esssstimatiiion, the girl-cub'ssss mind will have been broken enough for your to manipulate," the rock python replied, "Without putting her all the way under your thrall, that issss." The man-cub tried not to even glance at Shanti and look away from his "mentor."

"Essssentiiiially," Kaa continued, proud of his achievement through Mowgli, "ssssshe will become all your'ssss with a good gazzzze from you and nothing will sssssnap her out of it." He could see the man-cub's briefs bulging in his peripheral vision to his delight. "Go ahead and sssseal the deal while ssshe'ssss sssstill out of it." The rock python slithered back upwards towards the tree with his usual smirk. "Sssshe and every other village damssssel are your'ssss to ravissssh."

Kaa enjoyed the befuddled expression on Mowgli's face as he returned to the tree branches and felt immensely satisfied with his work. Maybe he didn't get his revenge in swallowing the man-cub alive but seeing what he has become put a smile on his face. Baloo and Bagheera did their utmost to instill virtuous morals within the boy in his youth so that he would lead an earnest life in the Man Village along side his fellow humans. Morals that were all dragged through the mud.

The once lovable Mowgli had the power to make any voluptuous female submit to him. Any pair of tits begging to be grabbed, any ass yearning to be spanked. One look into his eyes would make the weak-willed women fall to their knees as the man-cub got away scot-free. He truly would be a predator just like Kaa, one who relished the helplessness of their prey. The sneering snake could only wish Baloo and Bagheera could be heartbroken to see what their boy's become.

...or rather what he was all along.

* * *

Shanti could feel her body being lifted up in her barely conscious state of mind and carried off with her arms dangling on each side. She lifted up her head with any strength she had left and managed to make out Mowgli's face in her semi-blurry vision. "Mowgli..." the girl-cub moaned, sounded more relieved rather than troubled. There was something about his grip on her that began to make her heart throb and revitalize some of her energy somehow. "The... snake... where..."

"Hit the road after I took care of him," Mowgli declared confidently as he looked down at Shanti. It was hard for the man-cub not to just drink in her entire body spread across his arms but knew he had to stay focused first. "That overgrown worm tried to make a meal out of you but I just reached in and saved your fine fanny." His eyes soon emitted the hypnotic rings naturally and looked into the girl-cub's. "A man's gotta keep his gal safe from dangers of the Jungle, isn't he?"

The hypnotic gaze was the least intense that Mowgli could manage but it was enough to make Shanti's eyes widen and flood with the very colors she saw. Her vision swiftly cleared up upon looking into the man-cub's vibrant eyes and felt a wave of happiness splash over her, washing away the exhaustion in her body. Her mouth hung agape dumbfoundedly as the girl-cub felt an attraction towards the one who violated her and yet also saved her life in her bleakest moment...

"Oh... Mowgli..." Shanti could only say before she found herself lifting her upper body as though it weighed nothing. Her arms reached around Mowgli's neck as she pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss, her eyes drinking in the colorful rings close up. Her buxom breasts pressed against the man-cub's chest while he returned the affectionate act and set her feet down before holding her by the shoulders. Their mouths parted just as fast, trailing but a sliver of saliva.

"Guess I really did make a real woman out of you," Mowgli smugly declared as he grabbed both of Shanti's buttocks. The way she jolted in surprise was really the cherry on top. "I'll kinda miss that feistiness of your's," he remarked with a fake pout. "Punishing you was always the best part of it all." The bashful look on the girl-cub's face was simply perfect with her more genuine silly smile. "Though I can't let just you off the hook after the way you tried to run away, can I now?"

As if on cue, Shanti caved into her lust once more and pulled Mowgli down with her as she free-fell towards the Jungle floor. Both of her palms pressed against the back of the man-cub's head as she landed back first and pushed his face into both of her buxom breasts. "Make me your's just like before," she begged in her unbearable yearning. The girl-cub could actually feel her master's muffled noises of confusion to her delight. "Make me your bitch and treat me like one too."

Mowgli's confusion gave way to pleasure as he nuzzled his face against the supple softness of Shanti's boobies and grabbed them by the sides for a squeeze. The girl-cub's deep moan was music to his ears and his boner grinded against her pelvic region, ready to penetrate once he felt hard enough. The man-cub was missing her sour face yet this new-found lust he instill in her was simply too infectious. It was also pretty hard for one not be satisfied in the fruits of their labor.

"I was such a foolish girl for hating boys," Shanti began to moan, relishing the way Mowgli took her for himself. "I was so desperate to be independent and in charge that I never thought this pleasure would be worth it." Her heartbeat raced as she felt the man-cub's dick came ever so close to entering her. "Please, my Mowgli," she let out in a sensual sigh as her hands clung onto the man-cub's back, "plant the seed of life within my body and allow me to bear our children."

Mowgli lifted his head out from between Shanti's breasts with his palms still planted firming on each one and cast a smug smirk at her expression of euphoria. "I thought you'd never ask," he declared powerfully before slipping his boner smoothly into the girl-cub. It was a real treat to see her head bend backwards as she moaned and shuddered upon feeling him penetrate her body. "If it's a boy, I could do with an heir." The man-cub proceeded to pull back and thrust strongly.

The smacking could be heard from all around as Mowgli pounded Shanti and groped her breasts, enthralling her with how rough he was. "I want to always feel your love for me every single day," she declared while lifting her legs to cling to the man-cub's backside. "I want to give you all the love I've always held for you and so much more." Her body rocked up and down as the pleasure coursing through her body became too much to bear. "I want to be your woman... master...!"

Mowgli grit his teeth as he finally climaxed in Shanti and blew his entire load into her body. The two of them tensed up as still as statues while relishing the few seconds of sexual euphoria for what seemed like an eternity for them. Sure enough, the man-cub lifted himself back up to his feet with his boner slathered with semen and looked down at his wife to-be. He smirked down at her exhausted state as her limbs were sprawled about and her buxom chest heaving so heavily.

"Time to go home, honey..." Mowgli declared haughtily like a human Shere Khan.

* * *

**Mowgli's made his first conquest but who's to say that this will be his only one? This story may be over but our incorrigible horn-dog's far from done...**


End file.
